


Yugioh 5ds The Wind of Santura

by Pimsan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, original - Freeform, yugioh 5ds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimsan/pseuds/Pimsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with the Dark Signers 6 months ago, Yusei and his friends were preparing for the WRPG. But a new wind will cross their path, will this wind lead to new possibilities? Or will it bring ruin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

23 March 2035 Santura Midday Sunday Dreadnought Mountain

 

Deep in a cavern of the infamous Dreadnought Mountain. A group of people are standing in front of a large metal door with and red orb on it.

“You sure this door will lead to an old Ryuman research facility, Nyarai?” Asks Ray Sulto, a 13 year old boy with brown hair that reaches his shoulders and had azure blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved red tunic, blue pants with a belt pouch, brown boots, on his shoulder is an small like cat with large feline ears. Its fur was dark-cherry with white stripes and tiny wings on his back and had red eyes around his neck was a white scarf.

“I’m 100 percent sure, Ray.” said a middle aged female with pointy ears, short black hair, yellow eyes. She wears a expedition hat on her head, a light green shirt with an brown vest, black pants and brown boots with a gun holder attached to his belt.  “From all the data i assembled from the other ruins. This ruin will hold all the answers we seek.” Nyarai explained, walking to the door, taking out a blue orb with a golden ring attached out of his pocket and hold it in front of the door as it glow and shot a beam of light to the red orb.

The red orb started to glow and the door opened slowly upwards revealing a worn down metal hallway with yellow light.

“Alright everyone! It will be dangerous from this point on, Stay together and don’t touch anything without my permission.” Nyarai ordered, as she, Ray and the other people enter the mysterious ruin.

“This place looks a bit more cleaner and neater than the ones we went.” The cat asks.

“It sure is, Gill.” Ray said look at the hall while walking through it. “And from the looks of it, this place has some juice left.”

“Maybe we can finally find the answer you looking for!” Gill said with confidence.

“I hope so.” Ray sighed.

After a a couple of minutes, the group arrived at the control room of the research facility. Nyarai then gives the order to half of the group check every room that is close by, while the rest help her deciphering the network and try to open some doors that lead to the rest of the facility.

At the moment Ray and Gill are looking through some old high tech relics in a room close by.

“Damn! They really made some interesting stuff around here.” Ray said, looking at a couple of gadgets on a shelf and pick up a grey mechanical sword hilt with a blue crystal in the center. “No wonder we tried to copy some of their tech.” He then look at his friend who use his wing to get on the top self from the other side of the room.

“But what these for anyway?” Gill wondered.

“Probably weapons.” He shrugged. “I think we should go back to Nyarai. Maybe she might have found something about the-” Suddenly a sound was heard from Ray pouch, he takes out a square communicator from it and picks up the call.

_ “Ray, this is Nyarai. Did you found anything?” _

“Yea. Me and Gill found a room filled with gadgets.” Ray explain. “I think they are meant for self defense.”

_ “That an excellent discovery.”   _ Nyarai answered.  _ “At any rate, i want you to go meet up with Gervaso at the south side of the facility. I’ve almost cracked the security code from that section.” _

“Got it! Also did you found anything about where the Ryuman are?” Ray asks.

_ “Not at the moment. But if i found anything you’ll be the first to know, i promise.” _ Nyarai said, ending her call and Ray put his phone back into his pouch.

“C’mon Gill, Gervaso is waiting for us.” Ray said, exiting the room and headed to the south section of the ruin where he saw a man in his early twenties, his skin is white has golden dreadlocks and his eyes red, but has wolf-like ears and tail, he wears green and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a green jacket with a white hood, black pants and green-silver greaves with two golden orbs in the middle on his feet waiting in front a door.

“Hey there, Little Bro! Tiny Red!” The blonde man greets the pre teen with an with a Jamaican accent. He notices the handle in Ray’s hand and and asked. “Ohh~ And what do you have there?”

“Beats me.” He hold the handle in front of him. “I think it some kind of weapon. But i don’t know how to use it.”

Gervaso examined the item closely and said. “Try to channel some Natural Energy into it. I think it’s the same as my Elem-Weapon.”

“Really?” Ray asks looking at the handle. “Then let’s try it out then.” He hold the handle with both hands and channels into the weapon, the crossguard opens up and a katana like blade emerged from the handle. Making the gangs surprise by it.

“Oh snap! That’s a wicked cool sword you got, Little Bro!” Gervaso exclaimed. 

“Tell me about it.” Ray agreed, examine the blade. “But what heck is the sword shape like that?”

“Got me.” Gervaso shrugged. “But wonder about it later, Nyarai opened the door.” he wrapped his arm around Ray neck. “And i got the feeling that something great is behind that door.” Gervaso points to the door.

“You said that the last time we were at that previous ruin! We almost got squashed the guarding if it’s wasn’t for Jen help!” Gill reminded him.

“But this time i really have good feeling about this! I’ll bet on my Wolfian side and my Scale Heart’s badge! Now let’s go! The day isn’t getting younger!” Gervaso let go of his young friend and went through the door.

“He sure is energetic today.” Gill sighs

“Gervaso is always energetic, you know that.” Ray said, deactivate the sword and put in inside his pouch and followed Gervaso to the next sector and checked every room they can find.

 

\---A while later---

 

“And what's behind door number 12?” Gervaso wondered,as he and his friends enter a huge room with an huge machine with a huge hoop on it.

“Wow… What is that?” Ray gawked, moving closer to it with his friends.

“Don’t know. I’ll call Nyarai to see she know what the thing does.” Gervaso said,  taking out his communicator but it got destroyed by a black energy sphere came out of nowhere.

“Sorry. But i can’t let you or your Scale Hearts friends touch the Dimension Portal.” Said a sexy women voice, the three look at the exit and saw a woman in her late twenties with short jet-black hair, her eyes pure silver, dressed with a black jacket with a red button-up tee and torn-up short shorts that fit perfectly with her body that make every male drool, along with knee high black and red heeled boots. She had a small red shield-like gauntlet that had a lizard head design on her left arm.

“Who the hell are you?!” Ray demand, as he draw his new weapon and Gervaso’s greaves orbs start to glow and get engulfed in flames.

“Oh! Where did my manners go?” She slap her forehead with a mocking tone in her voice. “Well if you want to know, you can call me by my nickname the Silver Hagedis.”  

“Silver Hagedis? The famous thief? Why would someone like you want this junk of hunk?” Gervaso asks.

“I could ask the same thing about the boy over there. What would a child like you be here in big dangerous place like this?” She asks to Ray.

“That none of your business!” He answered. “And I suggest you leave this place, we outnumbered you to three to one.”

“That right!” Gill said. “We won't let you take anything from here!”

“Oh don't worry my little pussy cat, I'm not a interested taking anything besides what's inside the portal.” She explain.

“Sounds like you know what this machine is.” Gervaso state.

“Indeed i do! But enough chitchat.” The Silver Hagedis said, drawing a small handle from the lizard’s mouth as it turn into a single edge spear. “I suggest you step away from that machine, unless you want a sparking.”

“Like hell we will!” Ray shout, dashing towards the thief as his sword is covered in wind. Ray then swing his sword downward, but the Silver Hagedis blocks the blow with the tip of her spear.

“My my, aren’t we peppy today?” She asks, Ray then swing his sword to the women a couple of times, but she blocked every attack with her spear. Gervaso then swing his feet, shooting a fireball at the Silver Hagedis as Ray jumped out of the way. The woman smirked as to the Scale Heart's members surprise, she dived into shadow dodging the fireball as it hits the wall instead.

“She's also Ascender!?” Ray gawked, standing beside Gervaso on the lookout for her as Gervaso used his Wolfian inheritances to find her scent.

The Silver Hagedis jumped out of the shadow in front of them, swing her spear launches a burst of energy at them and sending the two towards the machine where Gill hides behind a  computer console.

“Come on now. Is that the best you boys can do?” The women asks. “I thought the Scale Hearts was supposed one of the strongest guilds in Santura.”  

“Well if we go all out we might accidentally damaged the machine, a our friend would be pretty pissed if that would happen.” Ray explained, getting back on his feat.

“And trust us, you don’t want so see her in rage mode.” Gervaso add, using the railing to getting up.

“Oh~ sound scary. I hope i don't have to meet her.” She said, but her eyes widened when she notices Gill holding Ray’s communicator. “Don’t tell me!” and just as she feared, Nyarai with some of Ray’s guild members stormed into the room point their weapon to the Silver Hagedis.

“Put your weapon away and hold your hands in the air!” The elf threat.

The Silver Hagdis sighed, withdrawing her weapon and hold her hands in the air. “Okay okay. I know when to call a quit.” She then look at Ray and said. “You're quite the sneaky little boy, distracting me while your Moonchi pet call for help with your communicator.”

“You can thank my friends, they the ones who taught me how to win a fight in many ways.” Told Ray and asks. “Tell us what this Dimension Portal is, what is inside this junk that's so important?” He then felt a chill went through his spine, he turn his head and saw Nyarai giving him the evil eye.

“Looks like you made your elf friend pissed a little.” The thief stated.

But at that moment the Dimension Portal suddenly came to live, drawing everyone's attention.

“Gill, did you touch the computer by any chance?” Ray asks his childhood friend.

“I didn't!” He reply.

And before anyone could react, the machine also came to live and a whirlpool of light appeared in the hoop as it started sucking everything up.

Nyraia quickly react and create a blue magic barrier around her and the cast while Ray, Gervaso and Silver Hagedis grabbed hold on the railing as Gill hold on to Ray's tunic.

“What the hell is going on!” Ray shout through the wind.

“The Dimension Portal is going nuts! If we don't do something now, we'll all be sent to a one way trip to other worlds!” The thief explained.

“Other what!?” Gervaso asked, not hearing to what she said.

“Ray! I… Can't hold on!” Gill said, slowly losing his grip.

“Don't give, Gill!” Ray encourage his tiny friend.

“Did that Moonchi called him Ray?” The thief mumbled to herself as she look at Ray. “Now do I think about, he look just like-”

“Ray… I'm losing… it!” Gill groaned, the wind got stronger then ever as Gill can't hold it any longer and was about to get sucked into the machine

“Gill!” Ray screamed, letting go and pushed himself from the railing, catching his tiny friend before they got sucked into the light.

“Little Bro! Tiny Red!” Gervaso cried out to them.

The thief then  purposely letting go of the railing,  dive into the light, before smoke suddenly came from within the terminal and the machine stopped completely.


	2. Chapter 2

23 March 2035 Earth Midday Friday Neo Domino City Forest 

 

“Ray….Wake up…. Ray!”

The boy began to stir and slowly came to. There, looking at him was Gill trying to wake him up and… it was still middle of the day in a very foggy forest.

“Gill…?” Ray mumbled, slowing standing back on his feet. “ How long were we out cold?”

“I don’t know. I woke up a little while before you.” Gill explained.

Ray examines his surroundings as he saw his communicator and weapon laying on the ground. He picks them up and uses the communicator to contact his allies. “No good. It’s busted.” He puts it away and checks the weapon by activating as the blade came out from it. “At least this thing works okay.” Ray and stabs his sword to the ground, moving his left sleeve checking on a orange bracelet like translator with a red gem. “And it looks like the Translator is still okay. What about yours?” Ray asks, as he saw Gill removing his scarf and revealed a  silver collar with a green gem around his neck.

“Look good to me.” Gill said. “But where did that weird machine sent us?” he asks, putting his scarf back on.

“You’re asking the wrong guy.” Ray said, picking up his sword and put it back into his pouch. “We better get going. I’m sure there’s a town or a city somewhere close by.” Gill nodded, climbing onto Ray’s right shoulder and search their way out.

 

\---a while later---

 

“What with this forest? It’s feels like there’s someone watching us.” Gill said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“You notice too, huh?” Ray asks, walking past a tree. “I think as long as  we don’t do anything that angers them, they probably won’t attack us.”

“I hope so.” Gill sighed. 

At that moment the Santurains saw a green hair twin ponytail girl with hypnotic golden-grey eye, wearing a red school girl uniform walking slowly towards them.

“A girl?” Ray stopped, stepping on a twig and all of the sudden the girl’s eyes came to life.

“What? Where?” The green haired girl mumbled to herself and took a moment to gathered her mind.

“What’s wrong with her?” Gill whispered to Ray. “It almost looks like she was in some kind of trance just now.”

“Let’s asks why she’s here. She doesn't look the type to wander around alone.” Ray whispered back, he then turned his attention to the girl and asks. “Are you alright?”

The girl snapped back to reality as she notice Ray. “Yes, i’m okay. Who are you?”

“I’m Ray Sutlo, Can you tell us where we are? Me and my friend are kinda lost here.” Ray introduce himself.

“Us?” The girl wondered.

“Yep, Us!” Gill said as he stand on Ray’s shoulder. Hiya! I'm Gill and it nice to meetcha!”

“A talking cat?” The girl said in surprise.

“I’m not a cat, I’m a Moonchi!” Gill said and asked “You never seen a Moonchi before?”

“Moon,,,chi?” The girl wondered, examined the two and asks. “Are you two… spirits?”

“Spirit?” The two said at the same time, looking at each other and Gill asks. “What are you talking about? That’s really ancient stuff you talking about. Like Twilight War ancient.”

“Twilight War?” The girl looks confused to the boys, but a strange creepy voice is then heard which gets by their attention.

“What was that?!” Gill asks in surprise.

“I knew it. There is something up ahead, then.” The girl said, out loud.

“You know something about this place?” Ray asks, as the vines begin to come down and surround the gang. Ray quickly react and grab the girl carrying her in bridal style while running from the vines as they when after them.

“What the heck is going on?!” Gill asks, holding on to Ray’s shoulder.

“Less talking! More running!” Ray said dodging a couple of vine by jumping and sliding.

“But you're the one who’s running!” But one of the vines got Gill and pulls him away, but a sudden gust of wind destroyed all the vines and trees as Gill fell with his face on the ground.

“Gill!” Ray put the girl gently back to the ground and checked Gill as he asks. “Are you okay?”

“Ouw… Headache.” Gill groan, use his wings to get off the ground as Ray sighs relieved.

“Are you alright?” A young voice asked, the children turn their heads and saw a neatly combed steel-blue hair boy wearing a well-dressed clothing with a duel disk on his left arm. “Is no one hurt?”

“Who are you?” The girl asks.

“I’m Michel. And you are?” Michel asks.

“I’m Luca.” The girl now know as Luca introduce herself.

“I’m Ray.” Ray point to Gill. “And this is my friend, Gill. Thanks for saving him back there.”

“Your welcome. But it’s awfully dangerous to be here. There are some terrifying evil spirits that show up in this forest.” Michel warns them.

“Evil spirits?” Luca said it out loud, as the Santurains look at each other.

“Ah, right. You three should come to my house. My sister, Claire, would probably be delighted if you play with her, and you’ll also be be safe.l”  Michel suggested, as the mist behind him cleared and revealed a large mansion.

“There’s mansion out here?” Luca said, surprised

_“That sure isn’t fishy or anything.”_ Ray said in his head.

“What should we do, Ray?” Gill flow onto Ray’s shoulder as he whispered his friend.

“It’s not like we have much of a choose here.” Ray whispered back. “But keep you eyes open just in case.” Gill nodded, as they and Luca following Michel and entered his home.

“So, you beat the evil spirit of the forest with dueling?” Luca asks while she and the Santurains look around.

“Yes, but no one believes me.” Michel told heading to the stairs.

“Then they didn’t saw those vines attack us.” Gill said, tapping on a medieval armor.

“I believe you. I can see Duel Monster Spirit, after all.” Luca told, getting Ray and Gill attention.

“Just like i thought! I sensed it the moment i met you. You and your friend have a strange power.” Michal said.

“Wait, so you know that i’m a Ascender?” Ray asks, as both Luca and Michel look at him confused.

“Sorry. But what is an Ascender?” Luca asked.

“Seriously? You don’t know what an Ascender is? Everyone in Santura know about the Ascenders.” Gill stated.

“Santura?” Michel wondered out loud and asks. “Where is that?”

“Where is..? It's the planet we live in.” Gill answered.

“That not right. The planet is called Earth, not Santura.” Told Michel to the Santurains, making them even more confused.

“Since when did the name of the planet change?” Gill wondered.

“That not it.” Luca said, as the two look at her. “You two might not believe this, but your in a completely different world now.”

The two blinked a couple of time until Ray said. “Sorry, but that kinda hard to swallow. But even what you said is true, that doesn't explain how we-” He gasped really loud as he realized how they got to Earth. “That hunk of junk! It must be cause we're here!”

“Then that mean we’re stuck here?!” Gill panicked as he asks “How are we going go back home? Were are going to stay?”

Luca look at the panicked Santurains feeling sorry for them and suggest “You can stay at my place if you want.”

The two stop panicking, tuning their head to Luca as Ray asks, surprise. “Really?! But are you sure to let two strangers in your house? What would your parents think about it?”

“You don’t have to worry about my parents. They always work and almost never comes home, so me and my brother have to take care for ourselves.” Luca explained.

“Then we have something in common.” Michel said and explained. “My parents leave us without telling, leaving me and my sick sister to vent for ourselves too.”

“Your little sis is sick?” Gill ask.

“Yes, Claire is sadly born with it.” Michel answered the Moonchi. “Come i’ll introduce you to my sister.” He said as he take the stairs to the second floor .

Ray looks at Luca who shows a sympathetic look on her face. “It's not everyday you’ll find someone with the same troubles, huh?” Ray asks to Luca as she nods to his question. “Then why not bring some of your friends next time? I'm sure Michel and his little sister would like that.”

“That’s actually is a good idea. I’m sure he and Lua would go along just fine.” Luca told, before she and the Santurains caught up with Michel in front of a door at the end of the west wing of the house.

“Claire you have a guest.” Michel told his sister, after he and the rest enter Claire’s room, but Claire isn’t answering.

“Maybe she is sleeping.” Luca wondered.

“She’s always asleep because she’s sick.” Michal explained moving closer to his sister’s bed. “Claire is scared of the evil spirits shadows. I’m the only one who can protect Claire.”

Ray and the others didn't say anything as they sympathise for him. Michel then senses something and goes over to the window.

“What’s wrong?” Luca asked.

“Something is coming. It must be an evil spirit!” Michel walk to Luca and told her and the Santurains. “You three stay with Claire! Don’t leave this room!” He said, walking out the room.

“Wait! I can help-” but Ray’s sentence was cut off by the door mysteriously shutting, which shocks them. Ray quickly open the door but it’s lock for some strange reason. “It’s locked! I can’t open it!”

“What!?” Luca shocked by the news.

“That’s not all. Michel is about to fight against a Luca lookalike, but has a boyish looks!” Gill point to the window. The two quickly look outside and saw that Michel is engaging with a boy that looks like Luca.

“Lua!” Luca shout. “Claira, your brother!” She move the bed curtains but to hers and the boys shock, a humanoid doll rest on the bed. “A doll?”

“Don’t tell me that Michel is one of those people? Replacing someone who is dead with a doll, thinking it’s still alive?!” Gill panicked.

“Well i’m not going to stay here wondering about it!” Ray move close to the door. pulling out his sword and cuts the door in two as the half of it fall to the ground.

“Whoa.” Luca said, astonished by Ray’s display

“Alright! Let’s go!” But before Ray and his friends exit the room, they heard someone sobbing.

“Did anyone also hear that?” Gill asks, he and the humans turn around and saw a blonde haired girl wearing a golden dress, crying in a corner near the bed.

“Big brother, where are you?” The girl says tearfully.

“W-where the heck did she come from? No one was here when we entered.” Ray stood surprised of the sudden appearance of the girl.

“Could she be a g-g-ghost?!” Gill trembled in fear, binding behind Ray.

Luca then move closer to the girl and asks. “Are you…”

“Don’t leave Claire alone, brother!” The girl know as Claire says  As she rubs the wall saying her brother once more.

“That’s Claire?” Ray bugeyed and come to a realization. “If she's a ghost, then Michel must be also a ghost.”

“You're kidding me?!” Gill gawked. “How did that happen?”

“Either way we have to save them.” Luca said before turning her attention back to Claire. “Please tell us. Where are you right now?” Luca asked, but Claire didn't answered and keep calling out to her brother while rubbing the wall with her hands

“Luca!” Suddenly they heard a voice of a man echoed throughout the house.

“Yusei?” Luca responds and turning around to the door.

“Let me guess, friend of yours?” Ray asks, Luca nod to his answer. “Then we better get to him before anything else happens.”

“Right!” Luca then look back to Claire and said. “Claire if you can hear me. We can bring you to your brother. So please tell us where you are and i promise to bring you to Michel’s side.” But Claire didn't respond and keep calling her brother out.

The kids hear the same voice calling out to Luca, thy turn around and saw a male teen with a black crab-like hairstyle with gold highlights and royals blue eyes, he wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with high collar and amber gems on them, over a black shirt with a red symbol, wearing gloves below his elbows with ember gem on them. He also wears black jeans with amber knee pads entering the room.

_“That guy got some serious hairdo then Gervaso!”_ The two Santurians thought at the sametime with a shocking but funny expression. 

“Are you okay?” He asks Luca, the teen then notice the Santurains and asks. “Who are you?”

“Not you everyday bystanders that for sure.” Ray answered. “But enough of that. We need to save this girl first.” He point to Claire. 

“Ray’s right! At this rate, we won’t be able to save Michel or Claire.” Luca explained

“Where are you, brother?” Claire crying, and turns to the gang.

Luca then spotted something glowing on the doll in the bed. She taking off part of the covers, as it is revealed to be a glowing card.

“A card?” Gill wondered, as the green haired girl pick the card up. When she goes to pick it up, the house start to trumble. “W-What’s going on!?”

“An earthquake?” Luca asked.

We have to get out of here!” Yusei said, Ray grabbed the card quickly and then everyone ran as fast as they could. But as the gang exit the house they saw the girl’s brothers facing a huge  muscular, humanoid giant with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the monster's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible

“Go, Hollow Ghost!” Michel order to a pale blue ghost hovering beside him as it's fly towards the monster, but the giant caught the ghost, squeeze it real hard until it burst into tiny pixels and proceed by attack the boy, but Ray quickly leaps towards the giant leaving a gust of wind making the girls hold on to their skirts down while Ray delivered a double kick onto the monster’s face and then stabs his sword into the monster’s chest before he jumps off, land between the two brothers.

“What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at Claire’s room!” Michel scold Ray.

“Sorry, I'm a bad listener.” Ray joked, handing over the card to Michel. “You two better go to you sisters and find a place to hide, while I entertain whatever that is.” He told the older brothers, before Ray jump to the monster, pulling his sword out from it before he leap over the giant and landed behind him. “Alright, big, dark, scary, ugly, monster, thingy. Let’s dance!” Ray taunted.

 

# This Will Be The Day - RWBY (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)

 

The monster turn to the Santurain, roaring with rage as it throwing it’s fist to Ray, the boy quickly backflip before the attack make contact and got stuck the ground. Ray climb onto the monster’s hand run towards its head and delivered a couple of strike of his sword.

Shaking it’s body, Ray was send off and the hole in the chest was starting to glow before releasing a series of purple energy balls at him.

“Oh shit!” He cursed, running away from the attack and he barely avoid being hit as these balls were coming at him. And the dark creature also went to punch the ground. At first it seems to be a stupid decision as Ray wasn’t even close to said first, but then it merges with the ground, forming a purple black vortex and small black creatures with antennae and yellow eyes emerge from the ground.

The boy quickly when to the monster and hack and slash them as fast as he could, but one of the monster knock out Ray’s sword and when for the kill. Ray smirk as wind gathered around his right hand, forming into a claw that resembled like a dragon’s claw as he use it to cut his attacker in two.

Ray turn around at the bigger monster who punches the ground again, this time creating a large shockwave. He jump into the air and then dashed towards the monster, stabbing it into his face.

Roaring it tried to grab him to squeeze him with its large hands, waving around as it was in pain. But Ray jumped off, landing on the ground and use all of the wind around him to form his claw grow  larger, as he leapt towards it, stabbing it into it’s abdominal, Ray twist his body around and cut the monster into two as it dissolved into black smoke.

# Song end

 

“That has to be one of the most weirdest monsters i ever fought in my entire life.” Ray sigh, falling with his back on the ground.

“Ray!” Gill call out to his friend as he and the earthlings check on Ray.

“Are you alright?” Luca asks.

“Just exhausted.” He said, sitting up straight. “Using a lot of Natural Energy really take a lot out of a guy.”

“Natural Energy?” Luka’s male doppelganger asks, raising his eyebrow.   

“I’ll explain later. But there’s is one thing we need to do right now..” Ray said, look at Michel.

“Ray…. I-”

“It’s okay.” Ray cut Michel off. “You were just trying to protect Claire. I understand that, i also have something worth protecting.” The pre teen stood up, dusting off his pants.

“Then you’ll forgive me?” Michel asks.

“Yep! I do!” Ray nod with a grin.

Michel stood complex of Ray’s answered as he smiled. “You're really an interesting person.”

“You should thanks the people who raise me. They are quite the family of not jobs, but i won’t have it any other way.” Ray smirked.

“Big brother.” Claire said.

“I know.” Michel replied to his little sister. They look at the twins one last time. “Lua… keep Luca safe for me.”

“Yup! I’ll protect Luca!” Lua answered.

He and Claire then grabbed hands and floated into the air before vanishing completely.

“When we tell everyone about this back home, their will totally flip out.” Ray commend.

“Hear, hear..” Gill added.  The house began to disappear, leaving only a small remains of it. A bunch of kids were grouped around inside the rubble. “Where the heck did they come from?” Gill asks, surprised.

“They're the missing people.” Yusei answered to Gill’s answer. “Michel didn’t know that he was already dead, so his strong desire to protect Claire kept him here. He thought that the people who came here were evil spirit. So he trapped them here.”

“I sorta understand now he feels. If he was still alive, we might have been friends.” Lua said.

“Same here.” Luca agreed.

Yusei smiled before he look at the Santurains. “Luca give us a quick rundown about your situation. You’ll have give us your whole story back at my place.”

The young Santurains look at each other and Ray’s stomach suddenly rumbled very loud. “Can we talk with a nice warm meal?” Ray asks sheepishly.

“Sure.” Yusei said. “Then let go. Tempei will probably get worried if we don't go.”

“Oh, yea, I forgot about him!” Lua respond.  
“Mo~o, Lua.” Luca groaned before they started laughing and the gang with to Yusei’s home. Unaware that a white bird with golding marking watching them from a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

23 March 2035; Earth; Friday evening; Neo Domino City; Poppo Time

"And that's pretty much how we get here," Ray finished explaining to Yusei, the twins and, Jack, Crow, and Aki as they listened carefully to the young Santurain's story.

"A device that let you travel to other worlds? Why would those Ryuman you spoke of leave their advanced technology behind?" Yusei wondered, rubbing his chin.

"That's what every Santurain wondered," Ray admitted. "We never know why the Ryuman suddenly left 3000 year ago or why they leave their tech behind."

"And what about that weird black monster you fought? Did it also come from Santura?" Lua asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Gill added "We have never seen a monster like that before, and I don't think that monster came from our world."

"Then it came from somewhere else?" Crow wondered.

"And what about that wind claw thing you used before? And how you change direction in the air?" Lua asked.

"Lua's right. How did you do that?" Luca asked. "It's almost like you controlled the wind."

"That's because Ray is a wind Ascender," Gill told the Earthlings. "An Ascender is someone who can control the natural energy of the elements; fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, light and darkness," the moonchi explained.

"And how did you become an Ascender?" Crow asked.

"From what we learn, there are two ways to become an Ascender: The first is to have a parent who is an Ascender. The second is to find a place with a high concentration of natural energy of the element you want." Ray explained.

"Hmph! And here I thought after the Ghost incident we wouldn't have any more trouble preparing for the WRGP. But now we have a boy from a different world with supernatural powers and a flying talking cat," Jack said with a frown on his face.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a Moonchi!" Gill shouted.

"Get used to it Gill. I think this is going to be a running gag from now on." Ray smirked.

"Nooo!" Gill whined, as he fell slowly to the ground in a classic Mario game over style.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot of question about us and our world. But I think you should rest up for today. We've got an extra bed if you want to sleep." Yusei said.

"Thanks. But Luca already invited us to stay in her house," Ray explained as he picked Gill up. "And it would be rude not to accept her invitation."

"Really?!" Lua asked excitedly. "That's so cool! I never thought someone from another world would be living in our house!"

"We should tell Mikage-san about this." Aki suggested. "There might be more people or monsters from another world stranded here."

"I agree," Yusei said before turning to Ray. "Make sure you keep a low profile," he warned. "There are people in this world who would want get their hands on you if they know you're from another world."

"No punching with whirlwind; got it." Ray said with a nod.

1 April 2035; Earth; Saturday morning; Neo Domino City; Tops Twin's penthouse

It had been a week since the Santurains had been stranded in Neo Domino City. It was early in the morning and both of the Santurains were enjoying a peaceful sleep in one of the twins' rooms. Ray slept on a comfortable bed while Gill was using one of the cabinet drawers as a bed.

"Ray, Gill, are you two awake?" Luca asked as she entered the Santurains' room wearing her pink pajamas and nightcap.

"Five more minutes…." both of them mumbled in their sleep.

"Come on you two. It's morning and breakfast is ready," Luka scolded as she opened the curtains, forcing the boys cover their eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight.

"AH! The light! It burns!" both of them groaned.

"Knock it off you goofballs," Luca giggled.

Ray removed his covers, exposing his grey pajamas and the translator that he wore around his neck. The round pendant was emblazoned with a drawing of two swords and a dragon in between them and in the mouth of the dragon was an orange crystal. "Geez, Luca can't think of a better way to wake us up?" Ray asked before jumping out of the bed.

"I could use a frying pan and a ladle to wake you up," Luca suggested.

"Don't! It will hurt my eardrums!" Gill cried as he covered his ears with his paws.

"I'm kidding, Gill," Luca reassured him, though she giggled at the Moonchi's reaction. "Anyway. I was wondering if you two would like go with me somewhere?"

"I don't mind. But for what reason?" Ray asked.

"I just want to thank you for helping me last week," Luca explained. "Trust me, you're going to love the place where we going."

"Sounds fine. But what about Lua? Is he coming too?" Gill asked.

"Lua has other plans with his friends so he won't be coming," Luca explained. "Now come on. Or else, Lua is going to eat everything," she warned as she left their room.

"Where do you think she's going to take us?" Gill asked, sitting on Ray's left shoulder.

"Beats me," Ray shrugged "Something tells me we're in for a treat."

1 April 2035; Earth Saturday noon; Neo Domino City Ice Salon

"This is a freaking good treat!" Ray said, taking a scoop of a strawberry ice cream sorbet with his spoon. Instate of his normal clothes he wore an zipped orange vest with a large yellow collar and a yellow stripe along both the bottom and each arm hole. He also wore loose fitting jeans and a black belt with a large silver buckle, and white high tops with a grey stripe separating the black soles from the rest of the shoe.

"I'm glad you two like it," Luca said with a smile, wearing her daily clothing. She gave Gill a spoonful of ice cream. Gill was sitting on her lap and acting as a doll in order to avoid drawing attention to himself. "This ice salon is one of my favorite places here. When I get some time alone I always come here when I get the chance."

"I see why you like this place! The ice cream here is so good!" Gill said, enjoying the taste of the desert.

"Dolls don't talk while eating food Gill," Ray said to him, making Luca giggle. Ray turned his attention to Luca and asked. "By the way, Luca there's something I want to asked you."

"What is it?"

"You said once you have a connection with spirit. When did you get that power?" Ray asks.

"I've had this power since I was born," Luca replied. "Not only that, I can even enter the Duel Monsters Spirit World. But I have to leave my body behind to do that."

"No way! You can do that?" Gill asked, before whispering, "When did you know that you could do that?"

"At the age of three," she replied. "It was during a duel and all of a sudden I fell into a coma for three months."

"You fell in a coma for three months?!/You played Duel Monsters ever since you were a toddler?!" both of the boys gawked.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Luca shushed them. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at them.

"Sorry," Ray apologized and Gill froze up into his doll mode. "So after that…incident, your soul went to the spirit world for three months?"

"Because the spirit world was in danger and needed my help. They asked if I could stay with them, so I promised to protect them. But I was also scared about the responsibility and I pushed the memories away when I woke up from my coma." Luca explained.

"Of course you would! You were just a little kid back then! Everyone at that age would be scared!" Ray said angrily. "They should at least think about it before they ask for something that dangerous!"

Luca was surprised by Ray's outburst, and then she sensed her Signer dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear next to her with a guilty air to her presence. Luca eyed at her for a second and told Ray, "I know you have a right to be mad. But they couldn't protect their world without my help. They even promised me to protect me after the problem was solved."

"They better!" Ray said. "And once I find a way to get into their world, the first thing I'm going to do is find this Ancient Fairy Dragon and give her a piece of my mind and a very hard whack on the head!"

"But that would make them angry!" Gill protested.

"I don't care if they get angry! Someone needs to teach them a freaking lesson!" Ray stated.

Both Luca and her dragon partner were astounded by Ray's declaration. The guardian spirit smiled at the boy before she disappeared.

"Hey you, over there…" a voice called.

Luca and Ray looked at the source and they saw two women, one with black hair, brown eyes and a black coat and blue jeans, the other with light-brown hair, a light yellow shirt and dark blue pants.

"Are you Luca-chan?" the black haired women asked.

"Uh… errr...well... Yes..?" Luca said in confusion.

"Wow! Amazing! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in the flesh!" the women said. "The aura of cuteness you radiate is surrounding me in a glow of happiness!" The women kept rattling on about how amazing Luca was, making the girl feel a bit unconvertible.

"Uh… Not to interrupt your fangasm or anything. But who are you two? And why are you going all fangirl on Luca?" Ray asked.

"Oh! Sorry about that," the black haired women laughed nervously. "I'm Nobuko Narita and this is Yuki Kato. We're Luca-chan's biggest fans!"

"You are?" Luca asks.

"We are?" Yuki asked.

"What are you talking about, Yuki!?" Nobuko said to her friend, as Yuki looked at her friend in confusion. "She is the angel of dueling who descended from heaven into the Duel Fortune Cup!" Nobuko explained

"Ohhh! That girl! I saw her, too!" Yuki remembered.

"Can someone explain to me what this Fortune Cup is?" Ray asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's a tournament that I participated in a couple of months ago," Luca told the boy.

"That's right! We were huge fans of yours from the moment we saw you in the Fortune Cup!" Nobuko said.

"Huh…? Are you including me in that statement?" Yuki asked, pointing at herself. But Nobuko ignored her and continued on.

"Oh! Your beautiful smile and that angelic voice! Your ever-so-serious face that makes people want to protect you from harm!" Nobuko said, with glitter in her eyes. Making everyone sweatdropped. "Usually, you're so girly and delicate, but when you duel, you're so tough and strong!"

"Uhhh, that's wasn't me the first time…" Luca mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ray asked.

Luca shook her head. "No. It's nothing."

"Anyway, I'm just totally your biggest fan ever!" Nobuko chirped.

"Yeah… One of my students and I were cheering for you the whole time, too!" Yuki told Luca.

"And… using our worldwide local network… We looked up where you live, your favorite hobbies, what you like to eat… how tall you are, and even how much you weigh! We also know that this is your favorite ice cream shop!" Nobuko explained, and Luca and Ray gaped at her in shock as Gill collapsed to the ground.

"That's an intrusion of privacy you know!" Ray yelled.

"So that's why you came here even though I know you hate sweets…" Yuki said.

"But do not fear! We are all very trustworthy fans, so we would never misuse this information!" Nobuko reassured Luca.

"Ummm… that fact that you even know that information kind of creeps me out, though…" Luca said, a little wary of her crazy fan.

"Look can you please leave? We were enjoying some private time together and you two pretty much interrupting it," Ray asked in irritation.

"Ohhh! Private time! You're lucky to hang out with a big celebrity, I see!" Noburo grind at Ray. "Don't worry! We're just here to ask for a tiny favor and we'll be gone!"

"And that is…?" Ray wondered.

"Would you please duel us?" Noburo asked.

"Ummm… No." Luca deadpanned.

"Please I beg of you!" Noburo begged. "Cause if you don't… I'll take all of your personal information, including pictures... and I'll post them all over worldwide local network!"

"Whaaat?!" both kids yelled in surprise.

"As a bonus, I'll even keep your little date here a secret!" Noburo added, making Luca and Ray blush as Gill tried not to laugh.

"Huh?! D-d-d-date?!" Luca stuttered. "N-no way…. This isn't a…."

"A-and we're a n-n-n-not e-even a c-c-couple!" Told Ray.

"C'mon just once… Just one! One duel!" Noburo begged again.

"B-but I can't. I didn't bring my deck or a duel disk with me." Luca told her fans.

"Seriously?! " Noburo said and ask. "Then at least can you give us your autograph and take a picture of you?"

Ray and Luca look at each other. "If I do that, will you leave us alone and don't send and delete my privacy?" Luca asked.

"I promise! Scout's honor!" Noburo promised, placing her hand on her heart.

The two looked at each other and Luca agreed and signed her autograph and took a picture with them.

-A while later-

"I'm really sorry that you two got caught up in that." Luca said as she carried Gill in her arms.

"You don't have to apologize. I mean, no one was expecting a group of fans barging in, asking for an autograph," Ray pointed out.

"True." Luca said. "I think now I understand how Jack feels when a group of fans wants something of him."

"Jack used to be famous?" Gill asked, looking up to Luca.

"In a sense," she answered.

"Well, at least we won't be bored hanging out around you." Ray smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

(Special thanks to Sanokal for helping me with this story.)


	4. Chapter 4

14 April 2035, Earth, Thursday evening, Neo Domino City, the twins' penthouse

"I can't believe I have to wear this monkey suit for the WRPG party…." Ray groaned as he fiddled with his collar. He was feeling rather uncomfortable wearing a dark grey tuxedo with a white shirt, light grey pants, black shoes and his hair in a low ponytail style.

"C-come on, Ray. I-it's not that bad. Pfft!" Gill laughed, standing on Ray's bed as he tried his best – and failed – not to laugh at his friend dress.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to wear this!" Ray complained while pointing at his suit The Santurians left their room and bumped into Luca, who was wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck.

"I have absolutely no idea why people want dress up like this for a party? I can hardly move around in this thing!" Ray told her, fiddling around with his collar again.

"Don't worry. You get used to it." Luka reassured him, while getting a good look at Ray's formal clothing. "You look great wearing that suit," she said, making the boy blush a bit.

"Uhh… Thanks…" Ray said, scratching behind his head.

Gill was starting to feel like the third wheel in this conversation and he decided to sneak away and head to the living room.

"You also look good in that dress. Maybe…. even better without your pigtails…" he said, making the green-haired girl blush as well.

"Luca! Ray! Aki-neechan is already here!" they heard Lua call.

"We better get going." Ray said to Luca, and she nodded and they headed with Lua and Gill to the door.  
  
14 April 2035, Earth, Thursday evening, Neo Domino City, WRGP Event Site

Ray, Luca, Lua, Gil and Aki met up with Yusei and Crow by the building where the party was held, located on top of the symbol of the unitisation of Neo Domino City and Satellite in the middle of the famous Daedalus Bridge.

Aki wore a short red dress with long white gloves and red high heels, while Lua wore a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bow tie under the jacket, and black loafers with white, knee-high socks. Yusei and Crow on the other hand were still wearing their usual outfits, which made them stand out among the other well-dressed people.

They entered the building and saw lots of people, including some reporters who were interviewing some famous Riding Duel Teams.

"Wow!" Lua exclaimed happily, looking around with his eyes shining with excitement. "No wonder it's the World Riding Duel Grand Prix premiere event!"

"Urgh! I knew this party wouldn't be my cup of tea. Too many people with tight suits," Ray groaned. He settled for walking around with the rest of the gang while Luca held Gill in her arms, seeing famous teams like Team Unicorn and many more.

"Still, miracles do happen. I knew Lua want to come, but I didn't think Aki would," Crow said, with his hands behind his head.

Aki was snapped out of her thoughts by Crow's comments and mumbled something, looking at Yusei who'd been quiet for some time with a serious expression.

"Hey, Crow. Is Yusei still bothered about the Ghost business and his little duel with this Sherry woman?" Ray whispered to the marked male.

"Yeah, he is," Crow whispered back. "I've tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing's worked so far."

Suddenly the gang spotted a woman with a trifocal glasses and black hair that pointed down in an arrow, wearing a spaghetti strap light blue dress, interviewing a team.

"Hey, is that…?" Lua said.

The black haired women spotted them as well. "Yusei! Everyone!" she cried, waving at them before running over, holding a camera.

"Carly, you're here too?" Crow asks.

"Of course!" Carly replied teasingly. "It's the World Riding Grand Prix premiere event that everyone was waiting for!" The right strap of her dress slid down, but she quickly slid it back up again before taking notice of Ray. "And who's your new friend?" she asked.

"Ah, right!" Crow said, realizing his mistake. "This is Ray. He's a transfer student from Holland and he's been living with the twins for a while," Crow explained to the new reporter.

_A couple of days ago, Yusei had asked how Ray could both speak and understand Japanese. Ray had explained that he and Gill were using a machine that Ryuman made called a Translator. He explained when someone put them on they could understand spoken words, but the downside was that this didn't extend to written words._

_Of course Jack didn't believe him, so to prove it to him, Ray gave his bracelet to Luca, and when she put it on to both their and Luca's surprise, the green haired girl was talking with Ray in his native tongue!_

_After hearing Ray's mother language, Aki felt like she had heard it somewhere before, and she'd used Yusei's computer and found that Ray's language was the same as that of the Netherlands, a small country in Europe. So they'd decided to use this information as a cover story for the Santurain._

"It nice to meet you Carly. So I take you're a journalist?" Ray asked.

"That's right! Elite teams are here, and I'm gonna report them like crazy!!" Carly replied, turning her attention to another Riding Duel team before she looked back at them. "By the way, where's Jack?"

"That's a good question." Ray wondered. "Why isn't Jack with you guys, Crow?"

"Don't ask me. We saw his D-wheel on the parking lot so he should've been here before us, putting on his smooth routine." Crow answered, looking around for his friend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" they heard Jack's voice calling out to them. They turned their attention in front of them and saw Jack with his new suit that had traits of his usual outfit, except it had golden embroidery and a big hat with a feather attached on it.

"Jack just took the smooth route to a whole new level!" Gill gasped as his eyes bugged. Luca quickly covered the Moonchi's mouth, hoping that no one heard Gill talking.

"What the hell is with those clothes?" Crow demand.

"A perfect fit, aren't they? I had it specially made for today," Jack answered proudly.

"Wha? Had them made?" Crow exclaimed angrily. "Jack! You're wasting money again! Do you have any idea how long it took to save that much!? For one thing, how dare you have me doing all the damn deliveries while you go without a job!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the duo, and then they heard a creepy laugh, sending a chill through Gill's spine and the gang saw a short, effeminate man who resembled a clown, with red lipstick, two red lines running vertically over his eyes, and spiky purple hair.

He stood at the podium, and commenced the party with an introduction of the new riding duel course that was currently being constructed.

"Who was that weird clown just now?" Ray asked.

"That's the vice director of Security, Yeager," Aki explained.

"Are you pulling my tail? That guy is the sub boss of the Security? No one would take that guy seriously. He's wearing freaking makeup!" Ray protested.

"Not to mention that creepy laugh for his! That is definitely a bad guy's laugh!" Gill stated.

"You're not far from it. He's a slippery little bastard who uses dirty tricks to get what he wants," Jack explained to the two. "Better keep your guard up when you see that clown again."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Jack," Ray said.

But before the conversation could continue a large D-Wheeler crashed through the glass wall. People screamed in panic as the D-Wheel landed and skidded to halt. On the heavy-metal theme bike sat a fat man dressed in punk clothes with a pink Mohawk while holding a poster of the WRPG.

"Who the fuck is that party crasher?!" Ray shouted

"It's the town roughneck, Duvackle!" Carly answered. Security rushed in and began evacuating the people while they tried to stop the local tough guy.

"WRPG, my ass! Riding Duels ain't some little games!" Duvackle treated.

Tetsu Ushio ordered every Security personnel to arrest the hoodlum, but he drove around on his D-Wheel, destroying everything in its path. He even went so far to drive at the party guest and pushing them aside, giving them serious injuries.

"Okay that's it!" Ray said, stormed towards Duvackle.

"Wait!" Aki called out to Ray, noticing a duel disk lying on the ground.

"Hey shithead! Ray called out to the hoodlum.

Duvackle turned his head and saw the pre-teen jump to his height, but he soon saw stars as Ray kicked Duvackle's face with both of his feet. Ray pushed the criminal away from his D-wheel and grabbed hold of the handle as it spins out of control. The Santurian reacted quickly and pushed one of the buttons on the handlebars, stopping the out of control bike.

"Whew! That was a close one." Ray sight, jumping off the bike.

"What were you thinking?!" an angry voice yelled.

Ray looked to see who called out to him and saw a angry Ushido (who he'd met a couple of days ago). "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have killed yourself, Ray!"

"But I'm still alive, right?" Ray said. "Besides someone has to stop that lunatic before things get hairy."

The officer wanted to give the boy a piece of his mind, but they didn't notice Duvackle getting back on his D-wheel. The thug was about to start his engine and run the two of them down, but a large black thorny vine then sent Duvackle skidding a meter away. 

That gained the attention of the two as they turned around and saw Aki wielding a Duel Disk with her Ace Monster, Black Rose Dragon beside her.

"Is that Aki's psychic power that they told me about?" Ray said in astonishment.

The Security surrounded the thug ready to arrest him, but Duvackle quickly got back on his D-wheel again and broke through the window, escaping to the highway and Ushido ordered the Duel Chasers to go after the hoodlum.

"That's typical crooks for ya. Even in this world they always run away with their tail between their legs when things got hairy for them." Ray sighed.

His friends then quickly went to him after seen the stunt Ray had pulled.

"Ray! Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm okay." Ray said. "If it wasn't for Aki using her power to slap that a*** away, me and Ushido would have become street pizza."

"I'm just lucky I found a disk lying around," Aki admitted. "But that doesn't mean you can go play hero. You could hurt yourself," she scolded.

"I know, I know. But I just can't sit down sucking on mine thumb while innocent people are in danger. And I'm pretty sure you would do the same thing, right?" Ray asks.

"Of course I would," Aki replied.

"What was that?! Ghost?!" the gang heard Ushido say out loud, using the communicator on his ear.

"Seriously?! At a time like this?" Lua gawked.

"He must after that Duv-whatchamecalledguy," Gill whispered.

After hearing this Yusei, Jack and Crow immediately bolted to the parking lot.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Ray called out to them and went after them with the rest, leaving Carly behind. "Don't tell me you're going after Ghost are you?" Ray asked, catching up with Yusei.

"Of course! Ghost is about to get twisted apart, courtesy of Jack Atlas!" Jack declared, as they arrived at the parking bay.

"I don't want to be that guy to ruin the mood. But I'm pretty sure even if you go now, Ghost will be all long-"

Before Ray could finish his sentence, a man stepped around the corner and stood in their way. The man had flared blue hair and he wore a cobalt uniform outlined in yellow, including a grey cuirass with a high collar, matching knee guards and gloves. He wielded an indigo-colored Wrist Dealer on his left arm and wore a pair of deep red sunglasses.

"-gone?" Ray finished.

"What's the big idea, jumping out like that!? Watch where you're going!" Crow yelled to the man.

But the man ignored Crow and glared at Yusei.

"Forget him! Let's go, Yusei!" Jack said, as everyone walked past the unknown person.

"You'd be wasting your time." The red glasses man call out to them. Making them stop and turn around. "It's just like your young friend said; even if you went, the duel would be over. And suppose we were to say it wasn't over, Yusei...as you are now, you cannot defeat Ghost. Not unless you surpass your own limitations."

"My own limits?" Yusei wondered.

"That's only way to beat him." The red glass person said.

"Gimme a break!" Crow butted in. "What's your deal anyway? Coming outta nowhere and acting like a big shot!"

"What did you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"Follow me. It'd be quicker if you try it out for yourself then if I explain it." the red glass said. "I'll show you the new strategy none of you know about."

"A strategy we don't know?" Ray repeated, tilting his head.

As Yusei and the man in the dark glasses were heading to the highway; Ray, Gill, Aki and the twins were watching from them from the balcony of the building as Jack and Crow arrived with their D-wheels.

"You're letting him go through with this? What if this is a trap to lure Yusei into the open!?" Aki asked Yusei's childhood friends.

"Yeah, it just might be" Crow replied, as he and Jack got off their bikes while putting the helmets away.

"Then, why!?" she asked furiously.

"Yusei sensed something in him. Something that joins them both together as D-Wheelers…" Crow said to the Psychic Duelist.

"As D-Wheelers…" Aki mumbled, remembering Sherry's words.

"Still never seen a bike like that before, wonder where Dark Glass get his hands on it," Ray wondered.

"Dark Glass?" Luca said, as everyone look at Ray.

"Well, he didn't say his name and he wears really dark glasses. What else are we supposed to call him?" Ray asked them.

"Good point," Crow agreed. 

Everyone was expecting the duel to begin, but Dark Glass suddenly accelerated at extreme speed. Yusei quickly pursued him and he tried his best to keep up, but it was only after turning a curve at high speed that they began the duel. During the duel, Yusei was about to steal one of Dark Glass's synchro monsters, T.G. Power Gladiator, but the mysterious D-wheeler then speed up again as both his Synchro monsters and Dark Glass started to glow and vanished into thin air. 

Everyone was surprised and they wondered what happened, when all of a sudden a gust of wind and a mix of light burst from behind Yusei. Once it had settled down, Dark Glass reappeared in front of him with an new monster, and it's name TG Blade Gunner the Accel Synchro Monster.

Yusei tried his best to beat the TG monster and was about to destroy it. But Dark Glass suddenly activated his monster's effect to remove itself from the field, taking the hit himself and ending the duel. Yusei asked why he did that, and Dark Glass told him that he would be looking forward to the day when he could duel Yusei again and left.

"What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?" Gill asked, trying to comprehend what happen like the rest of the gang.

"I. Have. No. Idea." Ray answered.

"Why would Dark Glass do that? He could still make a turnabout if didn't activate his monster's effect," Lua wondered.

"Nonetheless, that Accel Synchro summon will be the key Yusei needs to improve his dueling skill," Jack stated.

Ray looked back inside the building and he saw some of the Security helping the party guests. "Let's call it a day. The party is done anyway," he suggested.

"Good idea," Crow said and he and Jack got back on their D-wheels. "We'll be going ahead."

"Just be careful on the way home." Ray told the D-wheelers.

"Hah! Right back at ya!" Crow said, heading to the highway with Jack, picking up their foster brother to go back to their garage.

"We'd better get going too," Aki told them and they left as well.

But unbeknownst to the gang, a boy wearing a white and gold light wolf mask with white-gold ears pointing out from his hood and a tan grey, shirt, sash, and robe, with black tassels and green embroidery was watching them from the building before he disappeared into a strange black mist. 


	5. Chapter 5

30 April 2035 Earth Midday Wednesday Neo Domino City Highway

It was a beautiful day in Neo Domino City as Luca and Ray were watching Yusei doing a practice riding duel with Aki from the sidelines.

"Aki-san is really giving her best out there," Ray said, who was using a mini telescope to watch the duel. He passed it to Luca and she peered through it as well.

"She looks so focused," Luca commented as she saw Aki making a sharp turn while summoning a monster. "Aki-san is working hard, and Yusei has been such a great teacher to her." Luca lowered the scope. "He's always there for us when we need help. Lua and I really like him a lot."

"I can see that. He seems more focused as well after that party," Ray observed.

Luca nodded and she peered through the scope at the two teens again.

"They both look like they're having so much fun? Just look at that chemistry!" Luca said happily as she gave Ray his telescope back and sighed. "How lucky…"

"Luca… do you have a crush on Yusei of something?" Ray asked, secretly hoping that Luca didn't have those kinda feelings for him.

"What?!" she asked in surprise. "That's not what I meant at all, Ray. I just respect him as a person, that's all," Luca replied, turning her head back to the tracks.

Ray pumped his fist and whispered, 'Yes!'

"Besides, Yusei has Aki-san to be with. Someone like me would just…" Luca muttered, as she blushed.

"Hey guys!" Lua's voice called as he came back from the vending machine carrying a backpack with him. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Lua said, removing the backpack and placed it in front of them. He opened the lid and Gill's head popped out.

"Here's your can of Coca Cola!" Gill said, handing two cans of Coca Cola to Ray, who gave one to Luca."So what did we miss?" Gill asked.

"Not much," Ray replied.

Lua took a can from his backpack and noticed Luca's red face. "Luca, why is your face red?" he asked as he opened his can.

"It's nothing... " she said, and she took a sip of her cola.

"Look! Aki and Yusei are coming this way!" Ray pointed at the two Riding Duelists and the kids wave at the them before they passed them.

"Aah, I want to do Riding Duels too," Lua sighed.

Luca recovered from her blush and she looked at her brother. "Huh? Lua doing a Riding Duel?" Luca responded before laughing. "That won't look good!"

"You don't have to laugh about it!" Lua said irritably.

"Come one Lua, she's just pulling your leg and you know that," Ray told him. "Just keep that energy you have. Then you will become be a great D-wheeler like Yusei and Jack," he encouraged Lua.

They watched the Riding Duel for a good couple of minutes until Ray noticed something in the air. He picked up his telescope and peered through it, focusing on the image. To his shock, he realized that he was looking a huge fireball descending towards the mountains

"What up?" Gill asks.

"There's huge meteor heading this way!" Ray told them, making the twins caught by surprise.

"Seriously?" Gill wondered, looking up in the sky. "Ahh! There is a meteor heading this way!" he yelped as his eyes bugged out.

The Moonchi dived into the backpack on the ground as the meteor neared the horizon. By now, everyone on the sidelines could see the giant rock crashing into a mountain just outside the city and causing tremors to shake the city. Gill didn't emerge from the backpack until the shaking had stopped.

Both Yusei and Aki cancelled their duel as they parked to check on the kids. "Is everyone alright?" Yusei asked.

"A little startled, but we're okay," Ray told them as the kids stood up.

"I can't believe a meteorite just struck the Earth!" Gill cried as he popped his head out of the bag.

"Yeah. This is the second time that this has happened," Lua said.

"Second time?" Ray wondered, before he remembered what Yusei and his friends had told the Santurain "Oh right! Another meteor crashed down here some time before I met you."

"That's right… It was also around that time that Ghost appeared." Yusei told him, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Then how about we go check it out?" Ray suggested. "It's not far so we could probably make if we go on foot."

"Not all of us have superpowers you know," Lua protested.

"We'll go on ahead," Aki said. "You guys take the bus and we'll meet you there, okay?"

April 2035 Earth Midday Wednesday Neo Domino City Tops Plaza

The gang met up with Yusei at the Tops plaza, but the roads to the crash site were being blocked by Sector Security, in addition to a horde people that were gathered around the area trying to get a look at the meteor.

"Looks like Security came first," Ray said. "How long ago did they arrive?"

"A little while. Security's got the place locked up and anything past this point is off-limits," a man explained to the pre-teen.

Ray sighed, he walked to his friends, shaking his head as he told them, "Sorry guys. It's a no go."

"Yusei!" Aki called.

"Yeah, we're too late for anything now," Yusei agreed.

They were about to leave when Ray saw Yusei looking back at the mountain. Ray did the same, and he began to get a bad gutsy feeling.

8 March 2035 Earth Midday Thursday Neo Domino City Yusei's Garage

Yusei was working on his D-wheel, while Gill sat on the table and watched him.

"I'm back!" Ray called, opening the door and walking to the table.

"Welcome back," Yusei replied in greeting, putting his wrench away. "Did you find anything?" he asked grimly.

"Nope. I looked in every corner of the city, asked around about anything strange happenings, and so far no crazy things have happened," Ray answered, sitting on a chair. "It's been a week after that meteor crash and there's been no new rumors about Ghost or anything related to him popping up. I even asked Tetsu and Mikage, and they don't have any new info either."

"I see… " Yusei said, looking at his D-Wheel. "Even if we found Ghost again, I don't think i'm ready to face his Machine Emperor. Not until I find the answer to the Accel Synchro Summon."

"Can't you just buy an Accel Synchro monster from a store?" Gill asked.

"I don't think it's that simple, Gill. You saw how Dark Glass performed the Accel Synchro at the WRPG party," Ray reminded his cat-like friend.

"Ray's right," Yusei said, resuming work on his D-wheel. "The only hint we got lies in the speed. And I have a feeling there's more than one requirement to use the Accel Synchro Summon."

The two Santurains looked at each other, wondering what those requirements were. Ray sighed, grabbed a can of Coca Cola close to him, and he eyed the strange dragon head mark on Yusei's right arm.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while, where did you get that tattoo on your right arm?" he asked.

"This?" Yusei asked as he held his right arm up. "It's actually a birthmark."

"Seriously?!" Gill gawked, eyes on the birthmark. "It almost looks like a tattoo!"

"I get that a lot," Yusei chuckled.

Ray didn't believe that Yusei's birthmark was a normal mark for a second. His guts feeling was telling him the mark had some kind of secret. The boy opened the lid of his can and he saw the twins walking into the garage as he leant back to take a sip.

"Hi guys!" Gill called, before he noticed the twins' mood. "Did something happen at school?" he asked.

"A new student called Luciano-kun came to our class," Luca said brightly. "He's an amazing duelist! During a class duel, he pulled out a perfect combo! And the timing Luciano-kun chose to use his cards couldn't have been better! You could say he's always a step ahead! He's just so cool!"

Ray ears twitched when he heard Luca praising Luciano and he gripped the can slightly.

"That's rare to hear you giving someone so much praise Luca," Yusei observed.

"Because he's really wonderful!" Luca protested, before shooting a look at her brother, who lay on the flat stair. "Right, Lua!?"

"That so? Sure he's not just lucky?" Lua said as he stood up and put his backpack on. "Well, it's about time for me to head back," Lua muttered, trudging up the stairs and out of the basement room.

"What's his problem?" Gill asked, sitting on Luca's shoulder.

"It seems he doesn't like that he lost to Luciano-kun in a duel," Luca told them as Ray took a sip from his drink.

9 March 2035 Earth Midday Vrijdag Neo Domino City Duel Academy

Ray tapped his feet, waiting for his friends at the front gate of Duel Academy.

"(Wat voor persoonlijk denk je Luciano heeft?) What sort of personality do you think is Luciano?" Gill asked through the backpack that Ray was carrying.

"(Geen idee) No idea," Ray replied in their native tongue, shrugging and puffing his cheeks. "(Ik weet nog steeds niet waarom Luca geef zoveel loven aan hem, terwijl she amper Lucino ken?). I still don't know why Luca praises him so much, while she barely know Lucino?"

Gill noticed his friend's tone and asked, "(Ray…. ben je jaloers op Luciano, omdat Luca geeft meer aandacht aan hem?)  Ray…are you jealous of Luciano, because Luca gives more attention to him?"

"(W-waarom zou ik jaloers zijn?) W-why should I be jealous?" Ray stuttered, as his cheek is turning red.

Fortunately, Ray saw Luca existing the school with two of her friends, Patty and Bob.

"Hey Ray!" Luca called as she noticed him.

"Hey guys," Ray replied, before noticing that a certain twin brother was missing. "Where's Lua?"

"Maria-sensei asked Lua for his help and he stayed behind," Bob told them as the group walked down the street.

"Why does your teacher need his help?" Ray wondered.

"Don't know," Patty shrugged, before she turned around and walked backwards. "Ray, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Ray look at Patty in confusion, while Luca secretly eyed him. "I don't have one," he eventually replied.

"Really?" The blond haired girl blinked. "But you're a really nice guy. And good looking too! Someone like you could get a girlfriend with a snap of your fingers!"

Ray blushed at Patty's complements, rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Well.. I just haven't find the right girl."

Luca turned away, breathing in relief and wondering why she felt that way, as she placed her hand on her chest and she felt her heart beating like a drum. Patty noticed, smirked, and she walked over to Luca and whispered something into her ear, making the green haired girl blush.

After walking across the street, Patty and Bob said goodbye and left Luca and Ray behind.

Ray look at Luca and asked, "What did she whisper to you?"

"It's nothing!" Luca reassured him, turning her head to hide her blush.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, wondering why Luca was acting like this.

A car horn interrupted their silence and a black limousine pulled up to Luca. The back window opened to reveal a boy with long light brown braided hair with green eyes wearing a Duel Academy uniform.

"Hi, Luca-chan," he said politely.

"Luciano-kun?!" Luca gawked, looking at the boy's car. "That's an awesome car."

"Luca, care to introduce your friend?" Ray asked.

Luca snapped out of her daze. "Ray, this is my new classmate, Luciano-kun. Luciano-kun, this is Ray Sulto; he came from the Netherlands to study here in Neo Domino City."

"Nice to meet you," Luciano said courteously before turning his attention back to Luca. "I see Lua-kun isn't with you. Would you like a ride?"

"But…" Luca replied, unsure whether or not to go with her new friend.

"I said that I had something to show you." Luciano reminded her.

"Well, okay, since you went to the trouble!" Luca agreed. "Is it okay if Ray comes along?" she asked.

"Of course," Luciano replied, but as he turned his expression changed for a split second and his lip curled. It was so brief that Ray wasn't sure whether he'd seen it or not, so he decided to pretend that he hadn't and he joined Luca and Lucaino in the car.

Both Luca and Ray looked up in awe as the car passed through the gates to a large mansion.

"Whoa! What an incredible house! It's like a palace!" Luca exclaimed, turning to Luciano. "Luciano-kun, your family must be very rich."

"I guess," Luciano deadpanned.

The limousine stopped at the front of Luciano's house, and the three preteens walked through the door.

"I'm home!" Luciano called.

A dark-haired butler bowed from his position by the stairs. "Welcome home, young master."

"Hello," Luca said politely.

"Hiya," Ray added.

"Placido, tea and sweets for our guests," Luciano said to his butler as he lead Ray and Luca to the garden.

"So Luciano, what do you want to show Luca anyway?" Ray asked, as the kids put their bags on the ground and walked to a small white table with some kind of skateboard lying on top of it.

Luciano smiled and he picked up the skateboard. "This is what I want her to see," he explained, placing it on the ground and stepping into the footholds. He dashed off, gaining momentum and circling the garden, before performing some tricks.

Meanwhile, Gill opened the lid of the backpack, rolling out and sighing, "Sweet air! I've missed you!"

The Moonchi then saw something moving in the bushes, and he looked around quickly before he crawled into the bushes himself. He found Lua sneaking around the other side.

"Lua?! What are you doing here?" Gill asked.

Luca's twin jumped in shock, looked behind him, and saw Gill. "Me? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Amazing, Luciano-kun!" they heard Luca's voice crying.

The two spies turned and their eyes widened as they saw Luciano jump in the air on the skateboard.

Luca was enthralled, praising her new friend as he continued to show off by jumping and doing tricks.

Ray on the other hand was feeling a bit annoyed by the fact that Luciano was showing off so much to Luca. He crossed his arms and tapped his finger.

"Uh-oh. Ray looks ticked," Gill gulped. "He really doesn't like when someone is flirting with Luca."

"The feeling is mutual," Lua growled.

"That's amazing, Luciano-kun!" Luca cried again, clapping her hands as Luciano stopped next to her and hopped off.

"Now Luca-chan, you try it," he told her, picking up the board.

"Huh? I couldn't! That's impossible," Luca responded nervously.

"I made it to match your body type," Luciano told her, surprising the others. "It's my little present. Please take it."

Luca took it hesitantly. "Thanks. But why give it to me?" she asked.

"I want you to duel me with this Duel Board…in a serious Riding duel," Luciano replied.

"Riding duel?" Both Ray and Luca repeated in confusion.

By now the Santurain had grown more suspicious of Luciano, and as he shook his head in irritation he saw Gill and Lua watching from behind the bushes.

"By inserting the cord here and connecting this plug here to the Momentum, it can link up with your Duel Disk," Luciano explained as he plugged a cord in and connected the wire to Luca's Duel Disk with the Duel Board.

"You're right." Luca replied as both the board and her Duel Disk lit up with faint rainbow energy.

"But why do you want a Riding duel with Luca and not a regular duel?" Ray asked.

"I saw her dueling skill at the Fortune Cup a long time ago. So I was curious to see how Luca-chan would handle a riding duel," Luciano explained to Ray before he returned his attention to Luca. "Let's get started. I'll teach you how to ride it."

"Right," she agreed, stepping on the board. Luciano began to explain how it worked.

Lua had seen enough, and he snuck out of the mansion, leaving Gill to head back to the backpack just before the butler came with drinks and sweets.

9 March 2035 Earth Midday Vrijdag Neo Domino Tops Twin's penthouse

"Thanks, Luciano-kun," Luca said gratefully, after her new classmate dropped both her and Ray in front of her house.

"No problem. I'll be waiting again tomorrow," he replied.

"Can Lua come with me?" Luca asked.

"Lua-kun?" Luciano asked.

Luca nodded. "He's always wanted to have a Riding duel with our friends. I'm sure it'll make him really happy," she explained.

"Of course he's welcome to come." Luciano agreed. "Goodbye, Luca-chan, Ray-kun."

"Bye Luciano-kun," she replied as he left.

"Luca are you sure it's a good idea to see him again?" Ray asked as he entered the elevator with Luca.

"Why? He's a really nice person. Luciano even gave me this board." Luca said, pressing a button, and the elevator came to life, heading to the top floor.

"But remember what Luciano told us; he made it to match your body type. How did he get his hands on that info?"

"W-well…" Luca had to admit that it did sound a bit strange as to how her new friend had managed to get that information.

"I know he's your friend and you want to give him the benefit of the doubt. But I think we should stay clear from him for a while, until we know more of Luciano's background," Ray suggested.

"Yeah, I'm with Ray one this one." Gill said, popping out of the backpack. "Something about him smells off. But I can't put my paws on it."

The elevator came to a stop at the top floor, and they entered the penthouse.

Luca called out to her brother, but got no response. "Guess he's not home yet?" Luca wondered

"He's probably at Yusei's place. Asking him to make a Duel board," Gill commented as he flew out of the backpack and sat on the arm of the couch.

"How can you be sure?" Ray asked, sitting next to Gill.

"Cause I saw him sneaking around the garden of course," Gill explained.

"But shouldn't he be helping Maria-sensei?" Luca wondered as she put her new Duel board away.

"Maybe the thing your teacher asked Lua to do was short," Ray suggested.

Luca thought for a sec and said, "I'll go call Yusei to make sure Lua's with him."

While Luca used the phone to call her friends, Ray looked out the window, resting his chin on his fist with a serious face.

"I really have a bad feeling about Luciano," Ray whispered, making sure the jade-haired girl didn't hear his conversation with Gill.

"I know what you mean. He reminds me of that guy who kept sweet talking his way around during our time at the main capital of Rainsteel," Gill said.

"Tell me about it," Ray sighed, leaning his head against the crest rail and looking at the palm of his hand. "I just hope nothing bad is going to happen to the twins."

"Don't worry! If the worst happens, we'll be there to help them. That what the Scale Hearts do after all. Helping people in need!" Gill cheered.

Ray looked at his childhood friend and smiled. "Heh, you're right. This isn't like me."

He stood up and he slapped his face a couple of times. "If things get tough, act first! Think later!"

"That the spirit!" Gill grinned.

9 March 2035 Earth Midday Vrijdag ???? ????

Somewhere in the middle of a rainbow colored space, a ball of black and red fire ball materialized and began to talk in a guttural growl.

"Finally! After many decades I have found the accursed Ryuman's descendant!" The ball of black flames opened a pair of blood red eyes and growled. "Descendant of Crimson! You shall suffer for what your ancestor did in the past!"


	6. Chapter 7

10 March 2035 Earth Midday Saturday Neo Domino City Practice Lane C11

“Is this the place?” Gill wondered.

He was searching for Lua with Ray and Luca, who was wearing knee and elbow protectors, and a pink helmet with a yellow visor that allowed her ponytails to emerge from sides of the helmet. She was holding her Duel Board as the humans walked on the lane.

“It should be. It fits what Yusei described,” Ray said as they watched Lua ride around on his Duel Board that Yusei and his friend made, trying to keep his balance. The jade haired boy continued until he fell on his back.

“Oh! That’s gotta hurt,” Gill winced as Lua got back up and continued his attempts until he spotted them.

“Guys, why are you here?” Lua asked, skidding his board to a halt in front of his sister.

“We asked Yusei and he said you might be here,” Luca told him.

“Shouldn’t you be going to Luciano’s place?” He asks his sister.

Luca nodded and asked, “But you want to beat Luciano-kun, right?”

Lua looked at her in surprise.

“I’ll cheer you on. Let’s practice together!” Luna suggested.

“Yeah!” Lua nodded. He turned his attention to the Santurain and asked, “But why are you two here?

“Isn’t obvious? We’re here to watch your training,” Gill answered.

“That, and laugh when you fall on your ass,” Ray grinned with his hands behind his head.

Lua immediately stumbled on the ground after Ray’s remark and he asked, “Is that supposed to cheer me up?!”

The three simply laughed, and finally Lua laughed with them.

Ray and Gill watched the twins ride around, practicing while having a great time as they encouraged them, while the twins did the same for each other.

Gill then noticed something at the road construction above the line.

“Hey guys! There’s someone on top of that road!” Gill warned.

The three turned their heads towards where Gill was pointing and saw a skinny boy about their age. His features were concealed behind a dark green helmet with a dark purple visor as his waist-length, dark red hair was wrapped in a black cloth sticking out of the helmet. He wore a white, blue and green jumpsuit, blue in-line boots, and a bar that floated around him at his shoulders, connected to a metal collar that he wore through the infinity symbol on the front.

“Ohhh… this is a really bad sign,” Ray muttered, but before he could act, the unknown person jumped off the road riding a strange blue Duel Board, heading toward Lua. The mysterious boy landed and he pushed Lua away, causing him to fall to the ground.

“Lua!” Ray called, but before he could help his friend, a man wearing similar clothing to the mysterious boy, but with a gray metallic armor and a white hood, landed in front of him and pointed a sword at him.

“Ray! Lua!” Luca called out to them.

“I have no business with them. The only one I have business with is you!” the mysterious boy said to Luca as he rode next to her, much to the green-haired girl’s confusion. “I’m going to have you duel me just like this.” He pulled the bar from his shoulders, and it floated beside the duel disk that he wore on his wrist, and green energy formed in front of it.

Luca’s duel disk suddenly activated and her board started moving on its own. Luca reached her hand towards the boys while calling their names as she was forced follow her kidnapper.

“Lua! Go after them! I’ll keep this douchebag entertained!”  Ray told to Lua.

Lua nodded, and he got back on his duel board and raced quickly after Luca.

Tension Rising  Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST

Ray turned back to the white-robed man and he quickly jumped backwards to gain some distance, extending his left arm and blasting a gust of wind spiralling towards his opponent.

The hooded man looked surprised, but he was able to dodge it.

Ray took advantage of his distraction, quickly dashing at the man and delivering a punch at his face. But the man simply stepped aside, grabbed his arm and prepared to bend it. Ray quickly reacted and gathered all of his natural energy to his arm, causing a tornado to surround it. The hooded man was forced to let go as Ray threw his fist into his opponent’s stomach sending him skipping a meter away from the Santurain.

“Hmm… It seems like you’re more than meets the eye, boy,” the hooded man mused. “Are you really human?”

“Funny. I was about ask you the same thing.” Ray replied.

Gill emerged from his hiding place, hovering next to his friend’s side. “Ray, I recognize his scent! He smells just like Luciano’s butler!” he cried.

“Are you serious?! Ray asked in surprise, and he looked down the road where his friends had gone. “Then that asshole who duel-napped Luca-”

“That is correct,” the man said, and the Santurian turned his attention back to him. “The one who abducted the young Signer girl was no other then Luciano.”

“Signer?” Gill wondered.

Ray on the other hand was too furious to be distracted by the term, and he growled, “Then what does that bastard want from her?! Why did he pretend to be Luca’s friend?!”

“We simply want to make sure the Crimson Dragon won’t get in our way.” he answered. “And don’t get me wrong, this was all his idea to get close to that girl so that he could steal Ancient Fairy Dragon. Although I wasn’t sure his plan would work, imagine my surprise when I learned how gullible she is; no wonder she’s the weakest of the group.”

Ray felt his anger rising, he clutched his fist tightly and the pre-teen charged toward the man again. He chuckled and simply slapped Ray across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. But Ray sprang up immediately and struck the man with furious combos with open palms. As cuts appeared over his clothing, the man yelled, “WHAT!?” in surprise. He tried to dodge Ray's attacks but he stumbled on the ground.

“Gotcha!” Ray shouted, extending his arm for the final attack, but the man reacted quickly enough to thrust his sword at the boy’s chest. Ray twisted his body out of the way just before the sword not only sliced away a piece of his vest, but also broke the chain that bound his amulet, and the accessory fell and rolled on the ground.

The man looked down and saw the amulet. “What is this?” he asked. His eyes widened as the skin of Ray’s arms and cheeks started to disappear like a mirage, and bright red scales formed in their place and his hands turned into human-size claws. “That form… it can't be… You're a Ryuman?” The man stood up using his sword to support himself.

“What? How the heck do you about the Ryuman?” Ray asked, asGill quickly swiped the amulet from the ground.

“That’s nothing you need to know! After all, you won’t have much use for that knowledge.”

Before they could clash again, a group of humanoids with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes appeared. Their crooked antennae were quite long and trailed behind them. They were rather muscular, and their hands were very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Their feet resembled boots, and their bodies were also lined by several faint, blue veins. Similar veins appeared from the ground, surrounding the Santurains.

“What the heck?!” Ray exclaimed, grabbing his tiny friend and rolled out of the way before the black monsters dogpiled them.

“Looks like you’ll be a goner soon,” the man said, swinging his sword in an arc, and a white hole appeared. “You had best pray that we don’t meet again, Ryuman,” the man said, before entering the white hole and vanishing.

“Wait!” Ray called, but he was distracted as he quickly dodged an attack from one of the black monsters.

“Out of my way!” Ray roared, rushing in and using his clawed fingers to rend the enemy, before thrusting his hand through it and knocking it away. Ray then jumped into the air, surrounding his right arm in wind again and then swinging it, summoning several wind orbs that converged on the monsters and exploded, turning them into black smog.

Ray land on the ground with a roll to minimize the impact

“That was dicey…” Ray sighed as he stood back up. “Who was that guy?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I’ve got this tingly feeling that we’ll see that jerk again,” Gill stated.

“Sometimes I hate people with this sense,” replied Ray.

But then a large, dark green, draconian creature with a strange heart shape symbol on it’s belly appeared above the two, starting shooting fire ball at them, blowing the Santurains away before flying towards the twins.

“Uhhh…. What hit us?” Ray groaned, flinch a bit from the pain. The boy looked up to see the monster that attacked them - and where it was heading.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ray snapped as he stood up, grabbed a dizzy Gill and his amulet, before removing his shirt, revealing his scaly back and his small wings and he ran towards the monster. Ray spread his wings and he flew towards the monster, barely grabbing its tail and holding on tightly as the monster flew towards the duel lane.

“This is definitely going on my ‘crazy joy rides’ list,” Ray groaned, climbing further up the tail while Gill held tightly onto his arm. The young Ryuman hoisted himself onto the back of the dragon just in time to see that the monster was charging an attack. The boy looked down to see the rest of the gang on the other side of the road as Luciano ordered a blue bird-like machine to aim its cannon at a yellow mechanical dragon next to Lua.

“Gill, you better hold on tighter!” Ray warned, as he impaled his claws into the dragon’s back making it scream in pain as it started to shake around, trying to throw the young Santurains off. It thrashed more and more to get the unwanted ballast off, roaring in pain.

“I’m going to be dizzy!” Gill shout, feeling his dinner coming out of his mouth. The Ryuman teen jumped off before he swung his arm launching a shockwave wind-like attack that cut off the monster’s wings, as the monster fell to the ground. Ray dove towards the ground and swept Lua off his feet by both his friend’s arms before Luciano’s robot destroyed Lua’s dragon with a strong energy shot.

“You okay, Lua?” he asked to his surprised friend.

“Ray?! What happened to you?! Why do you have wings?!” Lua stuttered.

“It’s a long story..” Ray admitted, landing on the ground next to Luca as she and Luciano looked baffled by Ray’s appearance .

“So what Placido said was true. Never thought you'd be one of the Ryuman race!” Luciano laughed. ”But I don’t care what you are.” He snapped his finger and the robot aimed its cannon at Ray. “Why don’t you buzz off before I order Skiel to obliterate you?”

“Why don’t you buzz off?” Ray retorted, cracking his knuckles. “Cause I’m really mad at you fooling Luca. And trust me, you don’t want to see me angry,” he warned Luciano.

Luciano just laughed again. “Is that supposed to be a ultimatum?” he asked as Skiel charged its attack. “Besides it’s her own fault for being so gullible to begin with! The Crimson Dragon truly chose poorly!”

Ray’s anger boiled at Luciano’s insult. He put Gill down and gave him his shirt before the boy charged towards Luciano, but suddenly the monster that he thought he’d killed burst through the road and slammed its tail into the robot, sending it flying into the sky before it came crashing down to the ground.

The road started to crumble under their feet and everyone began to fall. Aki quickly used her psychic power to summon Black Rose Dragon, and the rose-like monster dived towards the twins and caught them with its thorns, while the Santurains used their wings to save themselves.

“Are you two alright?” Ray asked Luca and Lua.

“We’re fine, but what about Luciano?” Lua asked. They looked around, but saw no sign of him until Ray looked down and saw a white hole similar to the one Placido had used earlier.

“Darn it! He ran away!”  Ray growled, before he looked up to see the monster circling above him and it was staring at him.

The green dragon roared, diving at Ray while spiraling around, but it got smacked away by one of Black Rose Dragon’s vines, crashing into a constructed building. Ray then used the chance to dash towards the monster, delivering a fury of punches into its stomach.

“Ray, get out the way!” Aki called.

Ray moved away before the rose dragon attacked with its signature move, Black Rose Flare. The green dragon let out one final roar before exploding, and a large glowing heart burst toward the sky and vanished.

Song end

Ray wondered what that was, but he decided to think of it later as he flew towards his friends. He landed on the road, and then he realized that his friends were all looking at him. Ray laughed nervously, scratching his cheek.“You guys probably want an explanation about this, right?” he asked.

“Damn straight!!” Jack barked, and Ray backed up a little, but Yusei put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Stop it, Jack!” Yusei said to him. “We can discuss this after we find Luciano.”

“But where can we find him? We saw him falling into that weird hole, he could be anywhere right about now.” Crow pointed out..

“He could be at his house,” Gill suggested, while Ray folded his wings as the Moonchi give his shirt back. “That’s a good place to start searching for him.”

“Then it’s decided,” Yusei nodded He turned to Ray and said, “I suspect that you have something to hide your appearance?”

Ray smirked, taking out his amulet as the gems on it started to flicker. The scales on the boy’s body started to glow as a hologram enveloped him, turning him back to his human disguise. “Also long as I have this, I’ll be fine,” he told the raven haired man, before getting on the back of Crow’s D-Wheel. “But in exchange you guys have to tell us about this ‘Signer’ and ‘Crimson Dragon’ stuff that Luciano and his butler mentioned.”

Everyone else looked at each other in concern until Yusei said, “Alright.”

“You sure, Yusei?” Aki asked.

“After what happened here, Ray and Gill have every right to know.,” Yusei answered, before revving his D-wheel.

“You two, grab onto me.” Jack told the twins, as they held onto the sides of his D-Wheel.

Gill hopped into Luca’s backpack, and he noticed her sad face. “Are you okay, Luca?" Gill asked her.

“It’s nothing….” she mumbled.

But he didn't believe her as the gang headed to Luciano’s house.

But once they arrived, it was gone! The mansion, the garden, they had all disappeared without a trace, like it was never built in the first place. So they went to search for one of the twins’ classmates, asking them what happened to Luciano’s mansion. But they told them that they had never heard of Luciano or the tournament he participated in, so with no leads found Ray and co. headed to the twins’ penthouse.

10 March 2035 Earth Midday Saturday Neo Domino City Twins’ Penthouse

Yusei and his friends told the Santurains everything about the Crimson Dragon, the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers and how they met each other. Once they were done explaining, both Ray, who had removed his disguise, and Gill’s faces were comically shocked face.

“Y-you guys were chosen by a god!! The same god from legend like the one who create the world and give birth to living being and in return asking for a virgin sacrifice? THAT god!!”

Everyone sweatdropped at Gill’s question.

“The Crimson Dragon isn’t that kind of god. But yes, we were,” Aki told him.

“Do you even know what a virgin sacrifice is, Gill?” Crow asked.

“Of course! It’s something you can eat, right?” Gill answered.

Crow stared at him, before he turn around and mumbled. “He’s not ready for the talk yet.”

Gill tilted his head with a question mark on top of him.

“And you guys are okay with this?” Ray asked, getting everyone’s attention. “From all what I can get, those marks are the reasons Ghost and Luciano were attacking you. Not to mention the Crimson Dragon is the reason of everything that happened in your past!”

“It’s true that some of the events that happen to us was caused by the marks we carry.” Yusei told Ray, putting his hand on his left arm. “But it was thanks to this that we got to meet each other, defeat the Dark Signers with the Crimson Dragon’s help, and unified the Satellite with Neo Domino City.”

“But….” Yusei cut Ray off by putting his hand on the Santurain's shoulder.

“Ray, if the Crimson Dragon didn’t choose us, who knows what might happen. The Dark Signers might have won the war, turned our world into a living hell and we would never have met,” he stated.

“And it’s all in the past, like it or not that something we can’t change. All we can do now is move forward, using what we learned.” Jack add.

Ray didn’t say anything, and he looked at the ground, but they heard the front door bell ringing.

Aki answered the call and the screen showed that Mikage was waiting in front of the door. The Chief of Special Investigations asked if she could enter the penthouse. Ray picked up his amulet, changing into his human disguise as Mikage entered.

“Hi Mikage-san. What brings you here?” Crow asked.

“Do you have news about Ghost?” Jack asked, but he noticed the sad look on her face.

“No. I came here for another reason.”  Mikage said. “There was a mass murder in England, and a lot of people lost their lives.” She looked at the twins and said, “Including… your parents.”  

“What?!!!” Ray screamed, standing up as the rest did the same with a surprising look in their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a pic how Luca's mermaid form looks like: http://cartoongirls.deviantart.com/art/Mermaid-Luca-636506820

19 March 2035 Earth Midday Sunday Neo Domino City Martha’s Orphanage

It had been days since the news of Luca and Lua’s parents’ death had reached Ray and his friend’s ears. The twins’ lawyer explained that their parents had left money to them and that they had wanted to send them to a boarding school in England.

Fortunately for now, thanks to assistance from Aki’s dad, Hideo Izayoi, a senator of Neo Domino City, and Mikage, the twins were allowed to stay in Martha’s orphanage for now.

But ever since they, Ray and Gill had arrived at their new home, the twins hadn’t left their room for quite some time.

Right now, Ray was in the dinner room with Gill, sitting at the dinner table with his head resting on the table.

“Ahhhh! This is frustrating!” Ray yelled, lifting his head and ruffling his hair. The sudden movement caused Gill to fall off his shoulder and onto the table.

“Ouch! A little warning would be nice,” Gill said, sitting back up and rubbing his head.

“S-sorry Gill….” Ray apologized, as he placed his hands on his forehead. “I just feel so useless now…. Everything I’ve learned from Hans and the rest….. My training….  The missions…. And there’s nothing I can do for Luca and Lua!”

Ray sighed, and then he noticed a hand place a cup of tea in front of him. Ray looked up and saw Martha handing a smaller cup to Gill. “Martha? What are you-”

“Giving you drinks of course,” she answered, before sitting on a chair beside them. “Still thinking of how to cheer the twins up?” she asked.

Ray nodded, looking at his reflection in his tea. “I just don’t know what to do…. I’ve been through alot in Scale Heart, but this is the first time I’ve felt so useless. I tried everything I could think of, but they won’t leave their room.” He sighed. “Is there nothing I can do to help them, Martha?” he asked.

“We can’t control other people's actions, and yet we have to pay the price of their doing,” Martha said. “All we can do for them is be by their side.”

“But will Luca and Lua ever come out of their room?” Ray asked.

“Just give them some time to themselves,” Martha replied, while Ray took a sip of his tea. “You know Yusei and his friends always say Lua’s name first when they talk about the twins, but you do it the other way around,” she mused thoughtfully. “Could it be that you have a crush on Luca?”

Ray dropped his mug and he spilt the tea on Gill’s face as the Moonchi yelled, “Hot!”

“W-what are you talking about?! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t! No! I mean! Uuuhhh…!” Unfortunately for Ray, in his haste to inform Martha that what she said wasn’t true, all that fell out of his mouth was gibberish.

Martha giggled at Ray’s reaction. “Don’t be so shy, it’s only natural to worry about your future wife and brother in law,” she teased.

Ray rattled of more gibberish in denial as Gill sweatdropped and thought, “I guess this is what Yusei means with her being ‘special’.”

“T-that right It’salmostdinnertimeandineedtobringthefoodtothemlet’sgoGill!” Ray yelped, grabbing his friend’s scarf and running for the kitchen, leaving a trail of dust behind.

“He’s quite energetic, that boy,” Martha giggled.

XXXXX

“Martha totally read you like a book about Luca” Gill chuckled, flying next to Ray as he carried a plate with two cups of soup.

“Zip it, Gill!” Ray groaned, as his face turned the same red as his scales.

But to their surprise, when they arrived at the twins’ rooms, Lua was just coming out of his room.

“Lua!” Ray called as he put the plate down on the ground. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ little bit down…” Lua answered, rubbing his arm. “Still can’t believe Mom and Dad are gone….”

“Lua….  I feel really bad about what happened. I sorta understand what you and Luca are going through. But you're no-”

“I know,” Lua replied, cutting him off. “I still have my friends. And both me and Luca wouldn’t be in that boarding school if it wasn’t for Aki-neechan’s dad and Mikage-san’s help. I don’t want to think about what would happen if we weren’t going there,” he admitted.

“And I don’t want to lose the first friends I made here in this world. It’d be very lonely without you or Luca around,” Ray replied, before looking at Luca’s door. “Did Luca come to your room?”

“No, she hasn’t,” Lua answered. “I think she’s more hurt from what Luciano did to her.”

“If that bastard didn’t mess with Luca, she wouldn't be in the state she is!” Ray snarled, clenching his fist. “If I ever see that prick again I’ll...!” He slammed his fist onto the palm of his hand, but then he heard a chirping sound close by. “What was that?” he wondered.

“What was what?” Lua asked.

“Don’t you guys hear it?” Ray asked, as he heard the sound again. “There it is again!” He said, approaching Luca’s room. “I think it came from here.”

“But I don’t hear anything like that,” Gill said. “Did you hear chirping?” he asked Lua.

“No,” Lua replied. But the boys then heard the locks on Luca’s door unlock, and they looked at each other as Ray knocked on the door before opening it.

“Luca, is everything alright?” Ray asked as he and the other two entered Luca room, seeing the girl, groaning and panting in bed.

They notice that isn't a good sign and quickly go check on her.

“Luca! Are you okay?!” Lua shake his sister trying to wake her up, but it didn't work for some reason. “Why won’t she wake up!?”

“Lua! Calm down! Panicking isn’t helping!” Ray grabbed Lua shoulders, forcing him to look at his friend. While Ray try to calm Lua down, Gill then notice a glow coming from Luca’s right arm. He move Luca’s sleeve and saw a light glowing wolf head on top of her birthmark.

“Guys! I think i found the cause!” The boys look, as they gasped at the mark.

“Is that normal, Lua?” Ray asks.

“No. I never seen that before.” Lua answered. “We better get Yusei’ here!”

But before they could get Yusei and the rest, a gold colored bird flow inside the room, landing on Ray’s shoulder as the bird shine brightly, Gill and Lua was force the cover their eyes. Once the light was gone the saw that Ray disappeared, except for his amulet laying on the ground.

“What happen?! Where did Ray go?!” Gill panicked.

 _“Your friend is sent to a spirit world connected to this world.”_ The door suddenly closed itself, making two look back as a large key like blade with a slick, dark gray handle with a pommel and guard resemble a black angel wing, and are open on the teeth-side of the blade, a wolf head just above the handle, a thin pin tumbler lock like blade with a wide, darkened fuller, itself etched with a green heart shape like icon. It also contains keychain made of small, electrum crystals, and the token is a spiked electrum talisman with a eyes of darkness keychain. Its shaft and head are adorned with green patterns flow between the boys, striking a small black monster with yellow eyes dropping out from the shadow of the upper right corner of the room.

 _“And i would advise not bringing your friends here.”_ The weapon disappears with the monsters, while Lua and Gill turn around and saw a young teen appeared out of nowhere, sitting on a chair while wearing a white and gold light wolf mask with white-gold ears pointing out from his hood and a tan grey, shirt, sash, and robe, while his tassels are black and embroidering is green in color. _“If you do, their power will be taken from them.”_

19 March 2035 Spirit World Midday Sunday Ancient Forest

“Uhhh…. My head…” Ray groaned, slowly waking up after losing his consciousness while been covered in light, he push himself to his back and saw that he instated in Luca’s room, Ray suddenly ended in a deep forest.

“The hell!? Why am i in a forest?!” Ray jumped back on his feet. “Wasn’t i in Luca’s room a second ago?” Ray then notice that his scales are revealed, as he quickly check underneath his vest for his amulet, but it wasn’t there. “And mine amulet is gone too!”

Just when he about search for it, a voice was heard from behind him. So he looked, and saw a small brown fur ball creature with green eyes, a rat tail that had a red with gold on the borders ribbon tied in a lasso style.

“Wait…. Your one of Luca’s monsters use in Duel Monsters, Kuribon!” The young Ryuman said, Kurbon make a couple of cute sound as Ray realized where he is. “Then this place must be the Spirit World.”

“That’s right.” Said a gentle woman voice, Ray turn his attention to the left and saw none other than Ancient Fairy Dragon with Regulus next to her. “This is the Ancient Forest, my home where i watch over the spirit of this land.”

“But why am i even here? In case you didn’t notice, something wrong with Luca and i need to be by her side.” Ray said to the spirits.

“That is why you are here.” Regulus said to him. “Someone put a curse on Luca, putting her in a deep sleep.”

“What?! Then do you know who did this to her?” Ray asks.

“I can explain that one.” Another female voice said, Ray the saw the same golden colored bird that brought him landed on the ground, while starting to glow brightly as it slowly start to change into a humanoid figure.

Once the transformation is complete a young woman with long golden hair that reach to her waist, brown eyes she also have long elven ears. The clothes she wears is a white low-cut under dress with a green and white dress atop it, along with a light golden wing like poncho. Along with a white bolero with black and red accents. Her look is completed by black stockings with golden accents, as well as white, low-heel shoes with more golden accent.

“W-what the heck?!” Ray exclaimed, almost fall on his rear.

The women giggled and said. “My apologies, i didn’t mean to scare you. My name is Keya Falen, and i’m the one who suggested that you should bring Luca back from this universe’s sleeping realm.”

“Sleeping realm? You mean like a dream? Why can’t Ancient Fairy Dragon go save her?” Ray asks.

“That’s because if Ancient Fairy Dragon or any of her fellow dragon and the signers come even close to the girl. They will fall in a trap that Zubur made.” Keya explained.

19 March 2035 Earth Midday Sunday Neo Domino City Martha’s Orphanage

“Zubur?” Lua wondered, as the hooded man explained to them

_“Zubur is a fire dragon dictator that ruled a kingdom filled with dragons in my universe with an iron fist. Of course me and a group of friends of mine stopped his tyranny, but little did we know that Zubur found a way to survive even if his body is no more. And how he found his way here, trying to get his revenge while finding a way to get a new body.”_

“So you mean that Zubur guy want the power of the Crimson Dragon for himself, right? But what about the revenge part? Why does he have a problem with us?” Lua asks.

 _“Because your friend’s ancestor, Crimson help me stop the mad dragon.”_ The coated man.

“Hold the phone! How do you know this Crimson guy is Ray’s ancestor? Not to mention what do you other universe? Don’t you mean other worlds?” Gill asks.

The man stood up as he started answering Gill’s question. “ _First: The reason how i know Ray is related to Crimson is his power. Wasn’t there a moment where the young boy was covered in red aura?”_

“A red aura?” Gill then suddenly remember something about his past where a young Ray was surrounded by crimson wind, facing a couple of bandits as they look surprised at the boy.

 _“Judging from your expression you do.”_ Lua look at Gill with a confused look on his face, wondering what he were talking about, while the masked man further answering their question. _“Second: Like there are different world, multiple universes also exist so close yet so far. And i as a Keyblade wielder is mine duty to protect the stability of the multiverse and its worlds.”_

19 March 2035 Spirit World Midday Sunday Ancient Forest

“A what wielder?” Ray blinked with his eyes.

“A Keyblade wielder.” Ancient Fairy Dragon corrected him. “Like Keya just told, their duty is to protect the worlds from any danger with a weapon called a Keyblade.”

“Okay, so he’s a good guy, but that doesn’t explain why my help is needed.” Ray point his finger to himself. “Why can’t you go to this ‘Sleeping realm’?”

“That’s not possible. Zubur is a cunning man and knows our scent, if either me or Supia set one step in the girl’s mind an army of dream eaters will attack us. Even if we use both the front and back door.” Keya wiggle her finger to Ray, making him a bit confused about the door part.

“This spirit world have a direct contact with Luca’s mind. Keya suggested that we use the connection to enter her mind without been detected by one of Zubur’s underling.” Regulus said to Ray.

“Okay i get it! That way we can snatch Luca right under their nose.” Ray snap his fingers. “But what about Zubur?”

“I didn’t sense Zubur presence in the girl’s mind. I’m guessing that he’s hiding somewhere or using one of his minions. The way he split his soul from his body has a huge risk. Or someone working for him is doing his dirty work. ” Kaya said.

“What do you mean?” Ray asks.

“He force his soul out of his body making it more fragile than normal.” The elf explained. “But that enough explanation for now and we’re on borrowed time. I’ve already sent a friend of mine to Luca’s mind to save from the nightmare while you can deal with the Dream Eater that hold her captive.”

“Dream Eater? You mean like a being that eats dream?”

“Indeed, and if you defeated the Dream Eater, Luca will be free and the trap that Zubur place will be gone. But i’ll warn you, entering someone’s mind is very dangerous. If you're not careful, you may damage her psyche.” Kaya pointed out.

“That… sound very bad.” Ray gulped and asks. “But why are you helping us? Is there a reason for this?”

The elf lady look at him with a smile. “Because i know how she felt, and i want to help her at anyway i can. Is that good for an answer?”

Ray look at her wondering what she meant, but decided to trust her for now. “Plenty. I still have a lot of questions, but that can wait till after we save Luca.”

“Understood, i’ll prepare a gateway immediately. Make sure you steel your will.” Kaya then sit on the ground crossing her legs and chant in an unknown language which Ray’s Translator can’t translate it.

“Ray.” The guardian of the spirit world called out to him as she and Regulus when to his side. “I’m truly grateful for your assistance. I wish i could join you if wasn’t for that villain’s scheme.”

“Well, some people can do stuff other while some can’t. Guess that goes the same with you spirits.” Ray said, while looking at her with a smile. “And don’t worry. I’ll promise to bring Luca back with no scratches on her.” He then point at her. “But don’t think for a second that i won’t punch you in the face after this. You still need a good whack with that promise you made with her long ago.”

“Y-you truly want to hit Ancient Fairy Dragon-sama?” Regulus look dumbfounded at the boy,.

“Damn straight! Someone back home always said this: ‘If someone is been arrogant, slam it out of his or her skull. No matter who is it or what it is.” Ray smirked, crossing his arms. “That’s one of the Scale Heart’s sayings.”

Ancient Fairy Dragon giggled from the boy’s remark. “And i will accept your punishment with grace.” She look down, remembering the past mistake she made. “Looking back now it was very foolish of me for asking Luca to stay here. Things might have turn for the better if i choose differently and didn’t act hasty.”

“Yes, not the wisest of ideas it was. Even lowest of minds could see.” Mused a new voice. “A human punching dragon… seen only once I have. Though conditions were different that one time.”

“Hey! I’m a Ryuman, not a human. Don’t you see the bright red scale on mine arm and cheeks?!” Ray yelled and blink his eyes a couple of time as he asks. “Wait, who said that?”

“Me it would be.” Mused the voice “Human you appear, being in a world of dreams, so refer you as human I do, unless you proof claim you have. Appearance can change between real and dream.”

“This present… You a spirit type Dream Eater aren't you?” Regulus asks, keeping his guard up.

“Sharp, mind of yours. Spirit I am. Dragon of Ryu. Yin the name. Dark my nature.” said the female voice in a soft tone while moving out from the shadow, revealing a black colored quadruped dragon like creature with a pair of wings facing backwards down the body, green eyes and a pink reddish heart symbol on the forehead. “Here because of Zubur… disgrace of dragons, real and dream.”

“That’s a Dream Eater? And they can talk?” Ray look astonished. “But wait, we’re in the spirit world, not a dream.”

“Because a spirit world exists between dream and reality, think of it as a bridge between the two realms.” The dragon explained. “And for Yin’s case. Her creator must have use a special material to give her the power to speak. Dream Eater usually can’t talk from what i’ve heard at least.”    

“Yes. Dreamer gave me item of great might. Promise to old entity. Gifted me with Intelligence and tongue of dreamers.” Mused Yin “Dreamer isn’t dreaming.  Not on duty to protect dreamers dream. Why decided to help I will. Promise to dragon fire red, that was once a ryu, but not anymore.”

“I don’t quite understand what you mean, but from what i get: you hold a grudge on Zubur and you want to give him a piece of your mind. If that's the case i welcome the help, Yin.” Ray said.

She bowed “My help you have. Until dreamer dreams. Moving we should, timing running against us.”

“Aaand done!” Kaya yelled, as a large magical circle about around her, she stood up and said. “With this circle, you can enter Luca’s mind.” Kaya turn around, noticing Yin. “Oh my! I didn’t know there was a Dream Eater here.”

“From what we got Yin here came here to help me with saving Luca.” Ray told her.

Kaya looked at the Dream Eater as she notice something. “This feeling…. What is the name of you dreamer?”

“Never seen you in dreams of my dreamer. You won’t know name of him. That why I will not reveal name of dreamer.” Yin simply replied “Telling you dark his nature, not hostile. Brethren dreamed by him share nature.”

“I see....” Kaya said, mumbling something that no one heard. “Anyway, you better get going. Also Yin was it? You need to explain how to make Dream Eaters to Ray while traveling into Luca’s mind.”

“And all i need to do is enter the circle?” Ray and Yin walk in the middle of the circle, starting to feel tired and fall on the ground, sleeping.

19 March 2035 Luca’s Mind Ancient Forest Midday Sunday

Ray grunted before opening his eyes seeing a very blurry sight, he push himself up while rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes before he could see where he is.

It look similar to the forest he was, but everything is polluted. All the plants are dead and the sky is covered in a black clouds.

“Is this Luca’s dream?” He look at the horrid sight. “Is this the work of the Dream Eaters?”

“Defending her dream you are. Eater of dreams you became.” Stated Yin, flying next to the Ryuman. “Choice of your heart. Heard about I have, never seen it before.” looking at the boy who now wore a black sleeveless shirt with grey wave pattern, one large hole it it where his wings are sprouting from his back and a dream eater symbol on his right orange armor shoulder pad with red trims. Brown pants with similar armor cover his kneecaps and black boots.

“What do you mean?” Ray asks, noticing his new clothing. “Whoa! Where the heck did i get those?” He said, examined his new cloths.

“Effect of becoming an eater of dreams.” she simply replied.

“So i became Dream Eater? Is that even possible?” But before could get his answer, a group of monsters appeared with identical symbol like Ray and Yin, but with a demonic design and color, surrounding the two. “Let me guess. Evil Dream Eaters?” Ray asks ready himself

“They are. Nightmares they called. Eat good dreams. Source of crystal forms of dreams.” explains Yin. “Gather the crystal forms of dreams. Then fuse them. To form a new eater of dreams.”

“So short version. Kick their ass, get the crystal and use them to make Dream Eaters for my own.” Ray crack his fists. “Then let’s make this quick and simple!” He then spread his wings, fly over a dog-cat like Nightmare, impale it with his claws and pull out a crystal from it as the Nightmare poofed into smoke.

“Warning of mine. Nightmares not bear materials of the species they are. Most of cases for other species the crystals are.” Added Yin while she hits a few bats with her club like tail before moving in odd patterns, leaving a fire trail that burns more of these dog-cat like nightmares. “Bat of Komory and Meow Wow are the species we fight. Also a Panda of Kooma often come with them.”

Ray just pull out more crystals from a Komory and kicked a Meow Woe away before he turn to Yin and asks. “So it’s pretty much a gamble if put random crystal together.”

“Recipes for creating eaters of dreams exist. Some written down, some known by instinct. Depending on dreams you have what you gain.” said Yin. “Watch for the Panda of Kooma.”

Ray dodge an attack from a Kooma and slam his fist into the nightmare’s stomach. “Can we talk about this after the battle?” He pull out his and and use his other claw to cut the Kooma in two.

Yin didn’t answer and instead just flies up and releases fireballs which rain down on the nightmares, decimating them to a good amount… for Ray it looks like this dragon spirit dream eater packs some experience of fighting.

The battle didn’t last long and soon all nightmares which engaged the two were destroyed and the crystalline forms of dreams collected.

“So all i need to do is to put the right ones together for a strong Dream Eater?” Ray pick one of the crystal.

“Right you are. However rules of creation to be followed.” stated Yin “Only two types of dreams are used. Third ingredient items of any kind allowed for extra effect on new eater of dreams. Quantity can affect strength and quality. But only to certain level. Seven combinations exist for each eater of dreams, which can be spirits.”

“And which Spirit can i make with those?”

“Cat of Necho, Bunny of MeMe, Hebby Repp, Kabuto of KO and Escaflow may created with dreams you have. Dreams collected from Panda of Kooma not enough for one Eater of Dreams.”

“And we need to get more of them to make more dream eaters, huh?” Ray sighed.

“Yes. Rules also says a dreamer can only have two eaters of dreams fight to dreamers side. Own Eaters of dreams. Third can wait for switched with other. Owning as many as you wish.”

“Then i better get go making them.” Ray place a couple of crystals together. “So want next? Slam the crystal it together or something?”

“Playing together you must. Then focusing mind of yours. Not too hard, not too weak. Crystals will move, forming new eater of dreams. Awaiting name. Then yours to protect you. Fighting with you. Even to death. If spirit been defeated, having time to resurrect before destroyed.”

Ray stare gems, focusing it as the crystals start to move towards each other, once they did, the crystal started to transform into a ball of light as a red-orange colored six legged cat like creature with a eighth note-shape tail came out from it. The cat open its sky light blue eyes and skip around Ray. “Is that my Spirit?” The Ryuman pick up the cat. “Quite a funny looking little guy aren’t you?”

“Cat of Necho. Dance is style of fight. Healing it can. Purple the normal color. Spirits created by dreamers appear in colors, reflecting nature of dreamer.”

“Really now?” Ray look at the Necho, who purred from it’s master touch. “I think i’ll call you Note. Since…. Well you have a note for a tail.” Ray chuckled.

Yin laughs weakly “Naming like friend of dreamer. Hoping mind of yours not the same like his.”

“Do i even want to know?” Ray asks, putting Note on the ground. “Now let go find Luca. She have to be here somewhere. Any idea how to find her?”

“Not place from dreamer of mine. Not knowing where to look. If she has Spirits, even unintentional, guiding the way they could. Else… searching.”

“Great…” Ray sighed, walking around in circles while thinking with Note followed the boy, but the cat bumped onto his leg as Ray stopped. “Wait! I think i might have an idea! Luca once told me that long ago the spirit world was attacked by a evil spirit called Demonic Monkey King Zeman. She also told me he have his own castle somewhere in the mountains.”

“Mind of your friend. Trapped by nightmares. Logical place to search.” Agreed Yin “Knowing the way, do you? Or needing guide of outside the dream?”

“That would be nice. But truth be told this is my first time here in the spirit world.” Ray scratched behind his head. “So i’m pretty much clueless like you are.”

The Ryu spirit shaking the head “Help we must find. Or wandering we must. Dream of dreamer is limit in space. Barriers preventing to go too far exist. Finding we will the castle. But facing many nightmares we will.”

“Then we better take it to the sky, hoping we can find Zeman’s castle from of there.” Ray said.

“Hope rules of dreamer allows the ability to fly. Like traveling worlds, dreams have own rules. Each differ from dreamer to dreamer.”

“One way to find out.” Ray pick up Note, spreading his wings and flow towards the sky with no trouble at all. “Heh! Looks like flying around won’t be a problem!”

“Then watching out for limits we must. Each dreamer gives freedoms and limits. Depending on dreamer, as everything related on a dreamer dreams.” Warned Yin, flying next to the Ryuman boy.

Ray then notice a castle on the top of the mountain not far from his position. “There! That has to be the place!” He point at it. “Talk about lucky!”

“Still watch out for limits of dreamer.” She warned “And of course hostile parts of dream.”

“Don’t worry, i’ll watch out.”he said. ” But still i think this is going way too easy. I’m sure Zubur might have put more Nightmare or something dangerous in the sky. We better fly low, through the forest hoping we don’t get spotted.” Ray suggested. “Think you can dodge all the three’s branch while flying?” He asks, smirking.

“Jumping from branch to branch may safer than flight.” She mused.

“Not with time on our side. We need to get there ASAP! While we on the way, you should explained about this other limits you mentioned.” Ray dive into the forest with Yin as they head to Zeman’s castle.

19 March 2035 Luca’s dreams Midday Sunday

Run. That was Luca could do after seen everything she hold dear disappeared in front of her and been chased by a organic demonic version of the Machine Emperor Skiel.

Luca barely got hit by one of Skiel’s energy blasts, as the next one blowing her away from the explosion.

The green haired girl try to get up and saw the shadow of Skiel covering her. She quickly try to run away only to get blocked by a large long wall with no end to be seen.

“There is nowhere to run.” The Skiel said in a treating tone. Luca turn away with her back against the wall, shivering in fear. “All of your beloved one are gone and there is no one who can save you!” Demon Skiel then charge his attack and aimed his eyeball like cannon at her. “Now fall into eternal limbo!” 

He shot his attack, but Luca barely dodge it, creating a huge hole in the wall, the young signer use this chance to run inside of it.

“Blast!” Skiel cursed, summon a couple of Nightmare Dream Eater. “Get her!” He ordered them as the Nightmares entered the hole.

Thought they stopped as the entire place shock for some reason.

“What's this?!” Skiel turn around and saw a large wave of water, heading his way. The machine like bird was able to get away by heading into the sky, watching his army been washed away by the wave. “What's the meaning of this?!” He then notice a large figure swimming into the hole.

Meanwhile Luca runs with all her might as she saw light at the end of the tunnel, but once she reached it, a group of Nightmares was waiting for her on the other side. One of the plant like monster then summon a vine from underneath the girl's feet and warped her body, making her fall to the ground.

She groans in pain and looked up in fear as other creatures close in, ready to strike her.

Luca could only close her eyes, praying that someone save her. At that moment the ground started to shake, making every Nightmare lose their balance. Luca then heard a loud sound of crashing water, she turn her attention to the hole and saw a huge wave head her way as it swept both her and the Nightmares with great force.

Luca had her eyes closed while trying to hold her breath, but she was completely exhausted from being chased by the demon Skiel, as she was about to reach her limit she felt someone hugging her.

“There is nothing to fear, this is all a bad dream.” A gentle female voice said to her, as Luca felt the person letting go. “Now open your eyes.”

Though hesitation Luca slowly open her eyes and to her surprised, she is underwater with beautiful corals covering a lot of rocks.

“So pretty…” Luca said, astonished by the beauty but gasped as the green haired girl realised that she can breathe underwater. “I can breath?! How?”

“That’s because you're in a dream. Almost everything is possible here in this realm.” Explained the female voice that came behind her.

Luca turned around seeing a sapphire colored scale mermaid with light blue wave tattoos on her arms, shoulder and on her back, she also have pitch black long hair and red eyes She wore golden jewelry with white gemstone on her waist and a silver clam shells bikini top covering her D-size chest.

“Are you…. a spirit?” Luca asks.

“What give that away?” The mermaid joked, giggling. “But yes i am. My name is Pluw, Water spirit extraordinaire at your service! Very pleased to meet you!”

“S-same here.” Luca said, as Pluw kinda reminding her Torunka. “You said that we’re in a dream…. So then what i saw with my friends...”

“Yep! Nothing more than illusion. Your friends are save in the waking realm.” Pluw reassured Luca as the young green haired girl looks relieved, with her hand on her chest. But she then noticed that her legs turned into a pink colored mermaid tail while only wearing a red bandeau bikini top with golden markings and her hair was down.

“W-what!? What happen to me?” Luca asks surprised to see her new form.

“I might have tweek a little with your dream so that you turn a mermaid. You know, to fit with the theme here. And I must say, it suits quite good! Super cute!” Pluw complementing with both her thumb up.

Luca look at her new form as she can’t help but smile. She then have a thought and asks. “Why are you here? I’m really grateful that you saved me from those monster, but that doesn’t explain why you're here?”

“I’m here to save and protected you from the Nightmare that haunted you.” Pluw said to her and asks. “Before you came here, didn’t you have this weird drowsy feeling? Like you’ve been forced to sleep?”

Luca think for a moment, trying to remember Pluw’s description. “Now that i think about i did felt something like that. And there was this….. Evil present before i fell asleep. ”

“That probably one Zubur’s goons doing, the one who put you in a deep sleep and planting a trap inside of you to get your fellow Signer’s powers.” The water spirit said, making Luca gasped. Pluw then told a short version of what happen.

Luca sit on a flat rock after hearing Pluw story. “So Zubur is using me to get mine friend’s marks?”

“Yes. Since you felt in deep depression, Zubur was able to put you in a very deep sleep.”  Pluw said, sitting next to Luca.” But don’t worry. A friend of my put a seal on your mark so it won’t alert your friends.”

“But that means i been a burden to everyone….” Luca then curl her up holding her tail close. “This wouldn't happen if i listen and stayed away from Luciano.”

“No, nonono. This wasn’t your fault dear. Is that jerk's doing.” Pluw pet on Luca’s head. “And if you keep that sad face up. The dream eater will also frown.”

“Dream Eaters?” Luca tilt her head, when she saw a couple of colorful sea like creature came out of hiding, swimming towards her. “Are those… the Dream Eaters?”

“That’s right.” The Dream Eaters then came to their side and Pluw tickled under a blue piranha's chin. “These are Spirit Dream Eater, they are born from dreams and eat nightmares. Not like their Nightmare counter parts, they only eat good dreams.”

“They are colorful… but why do they have different eyes?” She asked, noticing some of the same species have different eye colors.

“To tell what their personality is. But you don’t have to worry, no matter what their personalities are they are all friendly creatures.” Pluw said. As a seahorse dream eater swim closer to Luca. The girl slowly reach out to it, gently stroking the seahorse’s cheek as it make a happy squeal like sound.

 “Looks like this little one really like you touch.” The mermaid noticed. Luca giggled as she saw a more spirit appearing. “I know how it feels to losing someone from your family. A mine friend, Kaya also lost her’s family and home when she at the same age as you. And she would have close herself up if wasn’t for her friends.” Pluw swims off the rock a little, before turning around to Luca. “And what about you? I heard you have quite a pack of friends that supported you through thick and thin.”

Luca looked at her mark, remembering the time with Yusei and the rest in her time of need, comfort and joy. “I have. And i couldn’t asks for anyone better.” She said with a smile. “So is there anything i can help?”

“Well…. In order to do that, someone from the waking realm must travel to your mind and kick the Nightmare that hold you here out of you mind.” Pluw explained, with her hand on her cheek. “Of course they need to find it first. Which your help come in.”

“What do you mean?” Luca asks, when two orange frogs wearing a chef hat and apron holding a dish with crystals.

“Those are Dream Piece. With those you can created your own dream eaters and sent them to help your friends.” Pluw explain. “And no, we can’t send the little guys here to your mind.”

“You mean only mine dream eaters knows way to my mind?” Luca ask.

“Yep, yep! You got that right!” Pluw cheered. “I took the liberty to choose a suitable dream eaters that suite you. Just keep your eyes on the pieces, concentrate and boom! You got your own personal Dream Eaters!”

Luca then look at the Dream Pieces as the frogs put the plates it on the ground. She then put her hands together, took a deep breath and focus her thoughts on the crystals as it start to glow brightly turning into a large balls of light. 

A pink-red bunny creature with round body, arms, and legs. it got long ears with something similar to a "paw" at the ends. It has a small spike on its head, a half-circle on its cheeks, and a collar with green eyes jumped out of the first ball.

While a white-golden winged horse. Its tail is shaped like a wing, and there are also smaller wings placed near it's hooves. The wings themselves aren't connected to the main body. The Pegaslick has a pair of small, lightish red-colored spikes on its cheek and a pair of ribbons in its hair, with yellow eyes flow out from the second.

“The bunny here is called a Me Me Bunny and the horse is a Pegaslick.” Pluw said. “Also the colors they have now are based on your personality.”

The newly born Spirit walk towards their dreamer as the Me Me Bunny jumped into Luca’s arms while the Pegaslick rubs her cheeks with its snout. Luca giggled petting both her Dream Eaters.

“So what are you going to call them?” Pluw asks.

Luca thought deeply until she have the right names for them. “How about Miu for the Pegaslick and Usagi for the Me Me Bunny?” Both ‘Miu’ and ‘Usagi’ cheered, happy with their names that she give them.

Pluw giggled, and said to Luca. “And now that they have a name, which is lovely by the way. It’s time to send them to your mind. I’m sure Kaya already sent a friend to save you.”

“And i think already know who’s coming.” Luca said, and look at her Dream Eaters. “Miu, Usagi. If you find Ray, please guide him to the one who hold me.” Both of them nodded and vanished.

“And how do you know it’s this Ray guy?” Pluw asks.

“It’s a feeling i get. Mine brother could also be there. But knowing Ray, he would go alone since he have combat experience.” Luca explained.

“Is that so?” Pluw smirk, swimming next to the young girl. “If i don’t know any better, i say you have a little crush on him.” Luca’s face turn completely red from the water spirit’s tease.

“N-no! I-it’s not like that! I-i Ray is just a really good friend! No, what i mean is… Uhhmmm…” Luca stutters, while rubbing her hands nervously.

“Why so nerves? There is no one expects us and the Dream Eater here.” Pluw said, giggling of the girl’s reaction. “Now tell me all the juicy story about him.” Pluw swim and lay on the flat rock on her belly. Luca sighs in defeat and told her everything she knows about Ray.


End file.
